


I'll stay with you for all of time

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: What happens when your parents want to marry you off to someone and you end up being married to your best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zsab1016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsab1016/gifts).

> Special thanks to my friend zsab1016 who convinced me of this pairing and now I can't get enough of them. 
> 
> This is for you bro. ❤❤❤ I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Song: Wherever you will go, The Calling

If someone would have told Dani that his blissful morning would turn into a nightmare he would have probably laughed at them. Fate wasn't on his side this time. 

With a sigh Dani opened his eyes. Squeezing them shut at the sunlight filtering through the half open curtains that were currently fluttering in the morning breeze. The sheets were curled around his ankles. A soft warm breath hitting his neck steadily. Smiling Dani turned around to face his husband. His soulmate. His best friend. His fingers ghosting up and down Khachas arm. The other having curled an arm around his waist safely. 

Danis features softened as he traced the outlines of Khachas face. His fingers barely touching his husbands cheeks. He used the palm of his hand as a headrest to get a better angle. Watching Khachas chest rise and fall slowly. Short puffs of air escaping the others parted lips. Dani bent down to press a kiss against his husbands forehead. The ray of sunlight filtering through the curtains hitting the bracelet on his arm. Casting a gentle shadow onto the wall.

With a fond smile Dani re-adjusted the platinum bracelet on his left wrist. His fingers stroking Khachas matching one. Since having rings would have given them away bracelets had been the next best thing to have. Dani liked the bracelets. He could wear the bracelet when playing and noone would suspect a thing. He had a feeling that Khacha constantly sitting in his box was giving them away. Two famous Tennis players together ?? And married ?? No way. 

Not in their case anyway. Two male Tennis players. Maybe if they wouldn't have been Russian it would have been easier. Maybe they would have come out even. They didn't have a death wish. And it was exciting having this secret only them knew about. It gave them this deep sense of trust. Before Dani could think about it further, Khacha stirred. His hand instinctively searching for Dani on the bed making the blond smile widly. God he really loved that man. 

Khachas eyes were still closed but the smile that graced his lips told the blond that his husband was indeed awake. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Khacha kissing his lips sleepily. It wasn't too early but they had a few days off after the US Open. Today was a free day and they could do whatever they wanted. Maybe they could stay in bed all day ??

Dani squeaked in surprise when Khacha pulled him down onto the bed again. His beard scratching against the blonds cheek lightly. Dani laughed. Khacha had rolled them around. Pinning the blond against the matress, hovering over him like a giant teddy bear. Their noses rubbed together in a soft greeting. Khachas palms stroking his arms gently when Dani pulled him down by the neck to kiss his husband properly. The bracelets clicking against eachother. 

"Good morning my love."

Dani smiled widly against his lips. A hand running through Khachas hair and one sneaking past his shirt resting on his lower back. Khacha growled against his husbands mouth before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. His teeth grazing Danis lower lip making him buckle against his equally tall husband. With a swift movement their shirt landed on the floor. Khacha smiling against Danis lips before he sucked on his neck gently.

"Khacha", the blond whined. Ready to push him away. He trusted his husband not to leave any hickeys on his skin. Anywhere on his skin. They couldn't even do that. Not with the constant shirt changing on the court. They couldn't be a normal couple but they knew what they were getting themselves into when they married all those years ago. It hadn't gotten easier. It had gotten even more difficult. They had gotten famous…

Khacha was leaving kisses against his throat. Relaxing the blond effectively. His eyes fluttering at the softness of his husbands lips. Their fingers had interlaced themselves. The bracelets clicking together softly. Dani could feel Khacha smile against his skin. Their blissful moment being shattered by his phone ringing on the nightstand. Making them break apart almost immediately. Khacha looking mildly annoyed at the device for having interrupted the moment.

"Ignore it love", Khacha whispered against his lips.

Dani did. Taking the others face into his hands and kissing him. The phone rang again but this time none of them could care about it. Danis hands were fisted in the sheets. His toes curling. Khachas warm breathe on his face. Their lips meeting in a steady rhythm. Like a moth drawn to light. Dani moaning and whimpering against his husbands neck.…

They lay entangled in the sheets together. Khacha spooning him from behind. Leaving butterfly kisses against his ear while Dani sighed contently. They were lucky to have this. Eachother. The blond rolled around to face Khacha. His husband having a wide smile on his face. Their 5 year anniversary was approaching. 5 years of being married and 6 years of being together. Who would have ever thought. After the struggled they had faced in Russia. Or rather Dani had faced. They really had to thank Tennis for bringing them back together.

"Lets take a shower my love."

Dani sighed and pressed his head against the pillow. Khacha coaxing him out of bed gently. Pressing kisses against his shoulder while navigating both of them to the bathroom to take a shower. The phone and call forgotten on the nightstand. While Khacha brew coffee Dani was standing in front of their shelf in the livingroom. A picture in hand. Stroking the frame lovingly. Arms wound up around his waist and a steaming mug of coffee appeared in Danis field of vision. 

"I chose a very caring husband huh love ??"

Setting the frame down on it's place Dani turned in Khachas arms. Hugging him tightly and burying his face in his shoulder. The smell of freshly washed laundry, shampoo and just Khacha washing over him like a wave. The sudden motion causing the mug to spill. Slightly. Small droplets of brown goodness staining the wooden pavement. Neither of them could care. The mug was set on the shelf carefully. Khachas arms winding around his husbands shoulders and his chin coming to rest on the blonds head. 

They stayed like that for a while. Melting into eachother and becoming one entity. The coffee on the shelf forgotten. When they let go of eachother it had already gotten cold. 

"Lets go back to Vegas this year ??"

Khacha smiled widly and nodded. Going back to Vegas would be nice. Very nice. Khacha lead Dani to their kitchen table and started brewing new coffee. The blond flipping through the newspaper. They truly were an old married couple. When the hot steaming mug appeard in Danis field of vision he smiled gratefully at the other. Khacha reading over the blonds back. Interlacing their hands on the table. Just a peaceful morning routine right ??

Thats what they had thought. The phone in the bedroom began to ring as Khacha was plating up some toast. This time Dani didn't ignore it. Without looking at the display the blond unlocked it and answered immediately. The voice on the other side making his blood freeze in his veins. Danis knees buckled but luckily he landed on the bed. Which cushioned his fall. 

Dani hadn't realized how long he had disappeared into their bedroom when Khacha popped his head inside. Looking at him worridly. Dani gnawing and chewing on the skin around his thumb anxiously. 

"No. I am out. Getting breakfast. I know it's nearly lunch time. I have the day off I can do whatever I want. You are in front of my apartment ????? Yes. I will be there in 10. Bye…"

Khacha had proceeded to sit next to his husband. A hand squeezing his knee. Dani had his head in his hands and was breathing heavily. Avoiding Khacha eyes, who was stroking the back of his hand reassuringly. Fear, immense fear gripped Danis heart and he played with the platinum bracelet on his left wrist to breathe.

"Love what is going on ??"

Dani avoided Khachas question and his eyes. This was turning out to be his worst nightmare.

"Danii talk to me."

Dani swallowed audibly before he turned towards Khacha whos eyes were full of worry. The blond wanted to hide in the other ones chest forever. 

"It was my father… He wants to meet up with me…"

Cupping Danis cheek Khacha lifted his husbands face gently. Pressing a kiss to his forehead. He could feel Dani tremble.

"Maybe he wants to apologize love. Give him a chance. Meet up with him and see what he wants. If you don't like it just leave. Ok ?? I know you miss him Dani. Go see him. For me. Please."

Defeated Dani squeezed his eyes shut and nodded against Khachas chest. His husbands heartbeat calming him down enough to trust his own legs from not giving in. He didn't want to see his father. He wasn't doing this was his father. He was doing this for Khacha. Only for Khacha. The man he loved. Dani was glad to have kept the apartment even after they bought the house together in Monaco. 

The way to his apartment felt like ages. Thank God Dani went to check on it regularly. Opening windows and stuff. Walking as slowly as he could Dani reached the top stair. His father staring back at him. He wasn't alone however. A girl was with him. Nausea hit the blond like a tidal wave. He knew exactly what that meant. Clutching the bracelet like a lifeline, because thats what it was to Dani, he crossed the last stair to meet his father. 

"Daniil. You have made us wait. Open the door. Is that how you treat your guests ??"

His phone vibrated in his pocket and Dani knew it was Khacha. Sending him a reassuring message. Telling him that he loved him. Dani didn't have to check. He just knew. Avoiding his fathers and the girls eyes he unlocked the door. Letting them in. His father inspecting the apartment critically. Thank God he didn't have a wedding picture in the apartment. Dani could feel his father judging him.

"You have so much money and you haven't bought a house yet ??"

Dani flinched and released a shaky breath. He had a house… His father and the girl sat down in the livingroom. Dani buying himself some time by grabbing water from the fridge. He was dying on the inside. He knew what that girl meant. His father didn't have to tell him. Dani is about to open his mouth when his father begins to speak.

"This is Svetlana. She is 22. I brought her here as your potential wife. You are 23 Daniil. You need to get married. Maybe even give me grandchildren. You are at this point of your life where you are getting more and more famous. Making more and more money. I want you to have a good wife. Talk to eachother. I spoke to her father already. The wedding will take place. In November when you don't have any big tournaments."

Dani can't breathe. What ?? No. He was already married. To Khacha. He was happy. He wouldn't get married to her.

"Talk to eachother I will use the bathroom in the meantime."

The girl looked nice. Not physically or anything. Dani wasn't attracted to her. She just looked like she wanted to he here as much as himself. Dani felt incredibly bad about that.

"I am sorry. So sorry but I want to focus on my career and Tennis I am not ready to get married. This wouldn't be fair to both of us. I am sure you will find someone who can make you happy but I am not the one…"

Svetlana smiled gently and patted his hand. 

"Its ok I didn't want to be here either. I am not offended. Please tell your father I am waiting outside so you can sort this out. Good luck with your career."

Dani released a breathe he had been holding. This wasn't easy. He knew his father wouldn't give up like that. The door to the bathroom was opened noisily and Papa Medvedev frowned as he spotted Dani. Alone.

"Where is Svetlana ??"

Dani shrugged.

"Waiting by the car maybe ??"

"Daniil you have to get married. If you don't like her I will find someone else. You have to get married. You can't go on like that. You are still hanging out with Khachanov at those tournaments. How many times do I have to tell you that he isn't good for you. He will corrupt you."

Dani was about to explode at that point. Enough already.

"Enough. You know what ?? I am already married!"

His fathers eyes widened and it took Dani 5 seconds to realized what he had just said. Fuck. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Out of instinct Dani had curled his hand around the platinum bracelet. 

"YOU are married ??" Don't tell me you are married to HIM Daniil. TELL ME !!!!!!"

Dani flinched back. There was madness in his fathers eyes. A hand connected with his cheek. His lip bursting open. Dani hitting his head on the shelf. A powerful hand had curled itself around his wrist. Clawing at the bracelet. The blond trying to rip himself free. The bracelet was like a second skin on his arm. The rough movements causing his skin to bruise. In the end the bracelet came free.

His father roaring at the initials carved on the inside.

KK. 

There was no denying who it was.

Karen Khachanov…

Danis wrist had started to swell. His skin turning purple. The bracelet hitting the wooden floor with a cling. The sound creating a defeaning noise.

"How dare YOU ?? How dare HE ??"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the boys past.

The first time Daniil and Karen met was when they were 5. Well their fathers had met eachother. Daniil and Karen were playing on the floor together until Dani broke the small red toy car by crashing it into a wall. Karen crying out in frustration and hiding in his mothers lap. 

The second time they met was a few years later. Karen still holding a grudge for the broken car. Karen refusing to play with him and Dani keeping his distance and staying at his fathers side like an obedient lap dog. They were trained to do that. Be obedient. It just came naturally to him to not contradict his father or do anything against his wishes. 

At age 12 everything changed. Dani started hanging out with Karen. Both of them playing in the garden in front of the house. They had started playing Tennis. Both of them. They started bonding over it. Even joked that they would be famous one day and then they would play against eachother to see who was better. Creating a sense of unity between them. The grudge for the broken car forgotten. 

It was astonishing how well they got along. Their fathers had organized practising matches for them. Against eachother. Both of them being equally good. It was fun. Neither was sad or angry when they lost to the other. On warm days they would sit in Khachas garden. Raquets in their laps. Munching on sandwiches Mama Khachanov had prepared them. On Danis birthday Khacha showed up with a red toy car. Similiar to the one he had crashed years ago.

Dani hugged him. Tightly. 

Both of them flushing crimson. Khachas hand was warm on Dani shoulder. His cheeks flushed red. He looked at his feet to avoid looking into Khachas eyes. They didn't talk about it after Khacha had left. His father however had an unreadable expression on his face. At dinner that night him and his mother started talking. About people who love people from the same sex. Dani wasn't really paying attention to that.

He just heard that those people were killed. Deserved to be killed because loving people from the same sex was a sin. They would rot in hell. At that time Dani hadn't given it much thought. Him and Khacha were good friends. Best friends. They were like brothers. Although his heart had skipped a beat when Khacha had hugged him. Had sped up at the his friend touching him like that. Friends hugged eachother right ??

"Daniil I want you to stop hugging Karen like a girl. It's ok if you practise together. No touching though. No hugging no nothing. Understood ??"

His father strict voice gave Dani no room to contradict or question. Like an obedient dog Dani nodded his head and didn't dare to look at his father for the rest of the night. He curled up in bed and thought about his fathers words. Why was it so bad if guys hugged eachother ?? But if his father said so and that was it right ??

The following days the boys met for practise. Khacha smiling widly upon spotting him. His arms outstretched in greeting. Dani wanted to go in. Hug Khacha in return but his fathers words rang in his head and he took a few steps back. Looking at his feet ashamed. He didn't want to hurt Khacha. The other was his friend. His only friend since all the others in the neighborhood were fed up with losing to him at Tennis.

Khacha had always stood by his side. No matter what. 

One night Dani was about to fall asleep when a noise made him sit up in bed. Narrowing his eyes in the dark, Dani sighed. Maybe he had dreamt about it. The moon shone into his big window, the curtains being half closed and allowing the light to filter through. The blond was about to settle back into bed when there was this noise again. Throwing the blanket at the foot of his bed, Dani tiptoed towards his window barefooted. Peering outside. His breathe hitching.

Khacha was standing in front of the window. Hands on his hips. A small stone bouncing from his palm. He smiled widly upon spotting Dani and waved. With a motion of his hand he signalled the blond to come down. The only way down being to climb out of his bedroom window. It wasn't that high really but still…

His father had said no meetings with Khacha. 

A wide smile graced Khachas lips and he hugged Dani almost immediately. His hands curling around the navy hoodie. Dani didn't return the gesture. His hands hanging limply by his sides. No more meetings with Khacha. No more. Except for training. The other gave him a warm smile. The moonlight illuminating his face. Dani felt himself shake. They were just friends. His father didn't need to worry about him being one of THEM. 

"Are you ok ?? You haven't been coming over. Mom has been asking about you. Are you still mad about the car ?? I can get you another one."

Dani curled his hands into his sweater to keep them from shaking. He missed spending time with Khacha. He missed going to Mama Khachanov and them snacking on sandwiches. His father had said no and that was it. There was no contradicting him.

"Danii ?? Are you ok ??"

"My dad said we can't do this anymore. Being friends… but I don't want this. You are my only friend. I like spending time with you…"

With a sudden motion Dani was pressed against Khachas chest. The moonlight casting their shadows onto the ground. With that Dani just breathed. Breathing in Khachas scent. His hands curling around the others hoodie and then everything just got too much. Too overwhelming and he found himself sobbing into his friends chest. Crying was for weaklings. For sissys. Dani wasn't one of them. Right ?? Maybe his father was right and Khacha was bad for him ??

"I have to go now. I am sorry."

"Can we meet again ?? Like this ??" 

Khachas voice sounded hopeful. His eyes shimmering due to the moonlight. Dani opened his mouth to say no. He closed it again. He couldn't say no. Not when his heart was drumming against his ribcage like that. Ready to jump out. Khacha cupped his cheek and leaned in, making Dani flinch. The simple touch burning his skin and sending goosebumps down his spine. He felt like someone had electrocuted him. 

"Sorry I am sorry."

"Leave."

Khachas shoulders slumped and he looked at his feet. It reminded Dani of the stray puppies that ran around town. Their eyes engulfed im sadness. Swallowing down his pride and his fathers words he hugged the other. At this point he was sure that Khacha could feel his heart beating against his chest.

"Can we meet up tomorrow night ?? There is something I want to show you."

Despite his head screaming no, Dani nodded. Khachas face lighting up like the sun before he leaned in to press a kiss to Danis cheek. The simple touch making his skin flare. Then Khachas was gone. In the darkness of the night. Dani curling up in his own bed. His own face flushed and his heart threatening to burst out of his chest.

He didn't like Khacha. He didn't.

In the morning when Dani woke up he just thought it had been a dream. His window open and a breeze waving in. Maybe he had left it open. Or maybe it hadn't been a dream. Dani touched his cheek and he flushed. Deep down he knew that it hadn't been a dream. He would meet Khacha again. Tonight. 

Khacha waved briefly when the met up to practise. Keeping Dani at arms length. Papa Medvedev following their every move like a hawk. Khacha didn't touch Dani at all. Except for the handshakes at the net. He had noticed that the blond had been trying to distance himself from him. His own father had explained that to him… 

That night Dani seriously doubted that Khacha would show up at his window. Why would he ?? The blond had noticed his heart rate shooting through the roof when they were together. Under watchful eyes but still together. Rolling around in bed Dani watched his curtain flutter. He was about to forget about the meeting and go to sleep when something hit his window. Thank God his room was at the other end of the house. 

Khacha had his hands buried in his sweater this time. His eyes shining hopefully as Danis head popped up from behind the curtains. A wide smile appearing on his lips immediately. It looked like his face was glowing. Dani hesitated. Shaking his head the blond climbed out of the window. Khacha was his friend and he wanted to spend time with him. If they had to do this in the middle of the night so be it. 

"Hi."

Khacha smiled.

"Hi I thought maybe you had changed your mind."

Danis cheeks flushed and he cursed the moon for illuminating his face like that. Then he shook his head. He liked Khacha. As a friend it was nice playing with him. Talking to him. Khacha looked up at the fullmoon and then at Dani. Holding out his hand. Danis eyes widened at that. His fathers words ringing in his ears. His own hand was curled up to his chest. There was something in Khachas eyes and then he let his hand fall. Both of them walking next to eachother. Silence befalling them like a heavy cloud. Muffling everything around them. Their feet kicking stray leaves the only sound their ears picked up.

Khacha brought Dani home safely. They hadn't talked at all. 

"I am sorry I made you feel uncomfortable."

Khacha looked like a kicked puppy in the rain and turned over to leave. Danis heart shattered at that. He didn't know why. He didn't understand but there were tears making their way down his cheeks. Khacha was his friend. His only friend. He didn't want to lose him. His father had said that people like him. Just people got killed. He wasn't like them right ?? 

Swallowing down his pride Dani stood in front of Khacha, who was still looking down at his feet. With a shaky hand and breath he reached for his friends hand. Interlacing their fingers. A cold gust of wind making them shiver. Or so they thought. It wasn't the wind and both of them knew that. Both of them standing face to face right in front of Danis house. Carefully Khacha took the blonds hand and put it on his chest. 

Danis eyes widening at that. Mirroring the motion Dani did the same. He could see Khacha drawing in a breath. Could see his eyes widening in disbelief and before he knew it, he was pushed into a chest. Khacha holding him so close not a sheet of paper would fit between them. Dani inhaling his scent while the moonlight cascaded down on them. Making their shadows dance. 

Two years passed. Way too fast. Dani had told Khacha to show him the secret place when he turned 15. So they waited. Meeting under the window like Romeo and Juliet. They had never kissed. Both of them being too shy for that. On the night before his 15th birthday, Dani stayed up all night. He hadn't been able to see Khacha all day but that was ok. The nights were theirs. They had danced by a lake when Dani had turned 14. The moon their silent companion. Dani making an effort to seem as distantly as possible towards Khacha when his father was around.

Dani jumped out of the window right into Khachas arms. The other holding him tightly. Kissing the crown of his head. Dani beamed at him like the sun. His hand finding Khachas. 

"You promised to show me your secret place today."

Hand in hand Khacha lead them past the lake. Their jackets zipped up. The air was still cold especially at night. This time lady moon was obscure by thick clouds. The way ahead being casted in a dark navy blue. It was a bit foggy but Dani felt giddy. Khacha had never shown him this place. Their footsteps were the only noise that followed them. Red leaves were scattered on the pavement. Dani picked one up. It looked beautiful. 

Danis eyes widened in amazement when Khacha halted in his tracks. They were in a park. The red leafed trees surrounding them. Due to the moon not being there the redness glowed in contrast to the navy blue light. The blond turned towards Khacha who had tilted his head and had given him a wide smile. Making Danis heart flip in his chest. 

"This is beautiful", Dani whispered. Afraid he would ruin this beautiful moment. He looked around like a child on Christmas. He had never seen anything quiet like this. 

"This isn't your present. Well it is. Part of it anyway." 

Khacha was glad it was night. Glancing at his watch the second ticked away. It would be midnight soon. Very soon. Khacha swallowed hard. He hoped he wouldn't scare Dani away with this. They were standing under one of those beautiful red leaved trees. Danis back pressed against it when Khacha cupped his cheek. The palm of his hand slightly cold. White puffs of air disappearing into the navy colored air.

"Can I…"

"Yes you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this Karen."

Khacha swallowed and nodded. His hand coming to rest next to Danis head on the tree trunk. Leaning in so their foreheads and the tips of their noses touched. Khacha heard Dani release a shaky breathe. 

"Kiss me", Dani whispered into the night. The trees their only witnesses. 

Khacha closed his eyes and Dani did the same. Their lips barely scrapping against eachother. Making both of them shiver. They shouldn't be doing this and here they were. 

"Kiss me. Properly. It's my birthday, right ??"

Khacha curled an arm around Danis waist. Pushing his body up agianst his childhood friend and kissing him. The bark digging into Danis back but he couldn't care. He clutched Khachas jacket almost desperately. Clinging to him. Moaning gently as Khacha finally kissed him properly. The tree and Khacha the only thing from preventing him to hit the ground. A stray red leaf was swirling in the air. Landing on Danis blond hair. Khachas hand stroking his cheek.

"Thank you so much", Danis voice broke and Khacha took him into his arms. Holding him. Comforting him. Both of them knew that they wouldn't be able to keep this up if they stayed in Russia.

They would get killed. 

They spent some hours together when Khacha brought him back to his window. Kissing him goodbye.

"Tomorrow ?? Same time ??"

Dani blushed crimson and nodded before he climbed up the ladder to his room. His brain replaying the kiss over and over again in his head. He fell asleep dreaming about Khacha. About the park. About red leaves on a navy night.

The next morning his perfect illusion shattered like glass when his father told him to pack. They would leave. Not only the house but Russia altogether. Dani didn't understand. His father told him something about a Tennis sponsorship in France. The problem was he hadn't mentioned it before. He had to tell Khacha. He couldn't leave like that. Please. Dani obeyed like a good dog and packed his things. 

His heart shattering. 

Khacha waited by the window the next night. 

Dani never came…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Fate is on their side this time and the boys have some experiences together.

Dani felt anxious since he had seen who his semi finals opponent would be. It had literally blown him away. The racquet in his hand the only thing that was grounding him. He had clutched it towards his chest. His father had left him to his own thoughts for once. It was inevitable that him and Khacha would meet on the court someday. 2 years had passed. To Dani they had felt like half a lifetime. 

The kiss replaying in his head over and over again. Khachas soft lips against his... Dani trembled. In fear and excitenment. His father hadn't uttered a word at the draw. Even though Dani hadn't looked him in the eye, he could feel the disdain radiating from his father like a candle that gave off heat. The blond had always thought that maybe it had been him that had caused his father to leave Russia so abruptly.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Dani clutched the raquet to his chest. His heart beating against the metal. There was this piece of him that didn't want to play against Khacha. His father hadn't let him watch Khachas matches. He had no idea how his friend looked like. He didn't even know if they could even call themselves boyfriends. They hadn't had time to establish that. They had been ripped apart like a piece of paper. Still Dani dreamt of that night. Of Khacha and of red leaves on navy ground.

He wanted to go back. Someday he told himself. He would turn 18 in a year. His father couldn't cage him in forever. He would get more famous. Make more money. Get a place of his own and then maybe him and Khacha would be able to talk again ?? Monaco wasn't Russia. They couldn't be killed there. This small shard of hope had kept Dani going. Had led him to train harder. Be better. Khacha always in the back of his mind.

He asked himself if the other thought the same. Had Khacha moved on ?? Was he still hoping for them to meet again ?? Was he dreaming about the kiss ?? Of red leaves on navy ground ?? Maybe today Dani would be able to get his questions answered. The door to the lockerroom was opened. His father telling him to prepare himself. The blond shouldered his raquet bag and breathed out slowly. His heart doing flips in his chest in anticipation. 

Danis breath hitched when he spotted Khacha. They were nearly the same height. Licking his dry lips, Dani swallowed hard and he went to stand next to his childhood friend. They didn't speak to eachother. His fathers eyes judging him silently and Dani didn't dare to turn his head to look at Khacha. He had always wondered if Khacha would sport a beard. Or if he would shave it off. Both of them were looking at the court stubbornly. 

Khachas name was called and he began to move. A hand brushed Danis own and he nearly jumped out of his skin. The slight contact feeling as if someone had burned him. The hand shook slightly and the blond forgot to breathe for a second. Thats when he noticed that his name was called. The sunlight making him squint his eyes. Khacha had his back turned towards him and was preparing his towels.

So he couldn't catch a glimpse of him before the match started. Apparently Dani had been staring and maybe also drooling because his fathers voice made him flinch. Hurriedly he took a few gulps of water to calm himself. Grabbed his raquet and walked towards the net. His eyes glued to the ground. Danis head snapped upwards when the umpire showed them the coin. 

Danis eyes widening upon seeing Khacha for the first time in two years. His breathe hitching. Khacha smiled at him. Warmly. Filling Danis heart with liquid gold. His heart in his throat. There was no way he could play against Khacha like that. His head was spinning and his knees felt like jelly. Dani thought about forfeiting. His fathers gaze making his blood freeze in his veins. 

You have to play and you have to win. 

The pressure his father had installed in him was immense. He would turn 18 next year. He would start playing as pro. No more distractions. Only practise and wins. A loss especially to Khacha would be unacceptable. His father had talked about him finding a girl so Dani would marry her when he turned 18 next year. 

Khacha hugged him at the net. His smell intoxicating Danis senses. He was transported back to the park. To Russia when they had been 15. To red leaves on navy ground. Khachas hand feeling warm on his shoulderblade. His breathe grazing his cheek. Dani didn't want to let go. The scene seemed to last lifetimes. Khacha let go of him. Giving him a small smile. 

Good luck, he mouthed.

The blond nodded at that. Khacha had gotten good. So good. He wasn't playing half heartedly. To be honest Dani was still confused. He couldn't really focus on his play. Giving Khacha points unintentionally. He was messing up his serve. He had already like 3 double faults. His father came up to him during a break. Dani clutching the water bottle like a lifeline. The contents spilling on the ground when he blond tensed and clutched it too hard.

"You have to focus. He isn't as good as he thinks he is. Break him. Serve and destroy."

Dani nodded. Khacha was good. Really good but his father was right, Dani wasn't playing with everything he had. He was still shocked and confused. He had missed him so much and now after 2 years seeing his friend for the first time had just shocked him. No one could blame him for being confused or not playing as focused. In the end Dani managed to break Khacha. It went into a tiebreak. The blond didn't want this match to end. Please.

It ended. Dani won. Breathing heavily and wiping the sweat on his forehead with his shirt. He couldn't look at Khacha. Who hugged him tightly at the net.

"I missed you. So much. Can we see eachother in the lockerroom ??"

Dani nodded against his neck. His palm which was curled in his friends shirt, shook. God he had missed him so much. His father congratulated him. Telling him he did well in defeating Khacha. He was sent to the lockerroom. Strong arms wrapping themselves around his body. Dani let himself fall against his friend like a wet sack of potatos. A sob ripping from his throat. God he had missed him so much.

Now that they were face to face, not a sheet of paper fitting between them and the tips of their noses touching, Dani allowed himself to look at Khacha properly. His friend gave him a wide smile. A hand stroking his cheek gently. The other hand on Danis chest. His heart singing against it.

"I really want to kiss you Daniil."

"Then do it", Dani whispered against his lips.

Every rational thought thrown overboard. Dani should have freaked out. Freaked out about his father. What they were doing here was extremely dangerous. If his father were to burst in now both of them would probably be dead. In that exact moment Dani couldn't care. He had missed Karen so much. Too much. They would be 18 soon. Maybe they could run away together. In the back of his mind Dani knew that it was impossible.

Khacha kissed his forehead. Their noses pressed together. Then their lips met in a hungry kiss. Dani was pressed against the locker like those years ago when he had been pressed against the tree. Khachas lips suffocating him. His teeth biting his lower lip. It was a desperate kiss. They should have shared this one when Dani had left. Dani grounded himself by curling his hand into the fabric of the others shirt. He had the feeling that he couldn't breathe. Saltiness invading his mouth. Making his eyes snap open. 

Khacha was crying. His forehead pressed against Danis. His hands framing the blonds face. 

"I missed you so much. You have no idea how much. You were gone. Just gone. No letter. No goodbye. No nothing."

In attempt to calm Khacha down, Dani pressed his face against his chest. Khachas heartbeat in his ear. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to explain himself. They didn't have any time. Suddenly the door to the lockerroom was opened. Making them jump apart immediately. 

"We have to meet again."

Dani nodded. Khacha leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. A promise. To see eachother again. 

Khacha had left at the right moment because Papa Medvedev had entered the lockerroom. Eyeing his son suspiciously. Dani was sure his head was beet red. He was breathing heavily. He just hoped that his father would attribute that to the match. He was praying that he hadn't seen him with Khacha. 

"You played well today."

Danis knees threatened to buckle and he released a shaky breathe. Using the locker to steady himself. His legs still felt like jelly after that kiss. Unconsciously Dani touched his lips, not noticing how his father was throwing him a look. His heart was still singing in his chest. Shouldering his bag they made their way to the car. The blond could feel his father throwing him looks. They practically burned themselves into his skull. 

Upon arriving home Dani went to his room. Kneeling in front of his bed and grabbing a shoebox from underneath it. Placing it on his lap carefully. Sighing Dani opened it. A stack of letters greeting him. They were about a hundred in total. Each and everyone with the same adressee and each and everyone was unsent. 

Dear Khacha,…

Dani clutched the letters to his chest, trembling. A single photograph lay at the bottom of the box. Him and Karen depicted on it. When they had been around 13 for Danis birthday. A red car was held by both of them. It had been the only thing Dani had managed to grab before they had left for France.

The months passed. Him and Khacha didn't meet up at tournaments although it was what Dani wanted. He had started checking up the pairings to see when and who Khacha would play against. His father of course being as observant as ever. Not letting him stray too far. Especially if he knew that the other Russian would also be there. 

Lady Fate granted them a chance after Dani had turned 18. Junior Roland Garros. Khacha was there. His father however wasn't. He had returned to Russia. Thats what his mother had told him. So like a dog that was let off his leash Dani bolted. Well he didn't sprint outside the house to search for Khacha but he had the freedom to meet up with him at Roland Garros. 

Thats what they did. Dani surprising his friend when he was practising for the quarter final. Khachas eyes were wider than plates when he spotted Dani in his box. The blonds eyes softening. They remained at arms length. Exchanging phone numbers. Numbers weren't enough though. Dani wanted to touch him. Hug him. Kiss him. 

They ended up playing eachother again. This time Dani didn't feel nervous. No, he was excited. So incredibly excited. For the first time in forever he felt free. It was like he was a bird ready to spread his wings and fly into the wide, wide world. He didn't want to do it alone though. Khacha should be part of his world. Their world. Neither was disappointed with the other winning. They hugged eachother tightly at the net. This time Khacha had been the better player.

They agree to meet up in the lockerroom without speaking to eachother. Just a nod was enough. When Khacha closed the door behind him, Dani had thrown himself at him. Both of them falling against the door and blocking it effectively. Dani nuzzled Khachas neck like a cat. Sighing contently. Finally there was noone that was looking for him. He could just hug Khacha like that.

"Hi."

Khacha smiled widly. Pressing a lingering kiss against his forehead.

"Hello yourself beautiful. God I missed you so much. So much."

The stayed pressed against the door, hugging eachother, for a while. Just enjoying eachothers company. Dani lifting his head from his friends chest. Losing himself in those beautiful dark eyes. Both of them stumbling to the showers. Their kisses changing from desperate to slow. Always keeping their arms around eachother. Danis palms burying themselves in Khachas thick hair. Making him moan against his lips.

"Karen", Dani whined against his lips.

"I missed you so damn much you have no idea. No idea Danii."

Danis back hit the cold tiles. Karen stroking his sides. His mouth glued to Danis. Making him moan. The shirt was pushed up. Khachas hand resting on the blonds stomach. His teeth pulling against his friends lower lip. Making him buckle. Both of them flinched when cold water cascaded over them. Dani had pushed the showerhead accidentally trying to get away from Khacha cold hands. The other pressing his whole body against the blond. 

They were soaked in mere seconds. Both of them rubbing against eachother. The spray of water over their heads blocking out ever sound they were making. Swallowing every moan. The soaked shirts landed on the floor. Khacha sucking the skin between Danis neck and collarbone. Careful not to leave a mark.

"Please", Dani whined miserably.

Khacha smirked against his skin. Pressing a gentle kiss to the slightly abused skin.

"Please what ?? Tell me, love ?? What do you want."

"Khacha…"

"Tell me", Karen breathed into his ear.

Khacha knew that they were both hard. Aching for release. The water not making things better. Their shorts not hiding the fact. He knew that griding would solve their problem. He still wanted to hear it from Dani. Needed confirmation that what they were doing was ok. That he didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Tell me", Karen pressed further. Biting Danis earlobe. Making him shout.

"I want you to make me come. Please. You. Only you. Only you Khacha. Only you. Noone else. Only you."

Khacha moaned against Danis open mouth. Slipping his tongue inside. They had never kissed with tongue before. Both of them toying with eachothers waistbands. The wet shorts landing on the floor. Danis fingernails digging into Khachas back as they grinded against eachother again. This time only the soaked thin fabric of their boxers in their way. 

"Khacha please don't make me wait. We have wasted so much time. Too much."

This time Khacha pressed a featherlight kiss to the blonds lips. Watching the water roll down his face. Pulling the soaked boxers to their ankles. One arm steading Danis waist, who eyes were closed. The water making him look shiny. Khacha didn't look down. He took both of them into his palm and started stroking. Gently at first. Watching Danis face for any sign of discomfort. It was the blond who told him to speed up. His hips buckling into his waiting palm. The water helping them. 

They kept kissing. Whispering their names like a mantra. Like a sacred, holy thing. The crosses on their chest burning in betrayal. Neither of them feeling it. Their hearts beating as one and then Dani choked, sobbed. Coming into Khachas hand. His boyfriend following him almost immediately. Their foreheads pressed together as the water washed them clean. Washed them of their sins. Just like that. It was like it had never happened. But it had happened.

Only them knew about it. It was their secret.

Dani fell against Khacha exhausted. His chest rising and falling rapidly. He was sure he had cried but the spray of water eliminating every trace. Khacha held him close to his chest. Kissing the crown of his head. Smiling gently at him. Dani smiled back. The left the water and dried themselves off. Sitting next to eachother on the cold shower tiles for a while. Neither of them speaking. Their knees touching and their hands interlaced. 

They were playing a very dangerous game here. Dani had pillowed his head on Khachas shoulder. Turning his head and looking him in the eye.

"I love you, Khacha."

It wasn't the high that was driving Dani to say that, Khacha knew. 

"I loved you since red leaves on navy ground. I hoped we could have spent more time together. My father he just send us away. I am sorry I left like that."

Khacha kissed his head in understanding. Dani didn't need to explain himself to him. Not him. Never to him. Never. 

"I love you too."

Dani beamed at him.

"Lets get married in Vegas after our first US Open as professionals."

Dani lifted his head and looked at Khacha wide eyed. His breath catching in his throat. There was a part in him that said, that Khacha was just joking. Khacha got up and took his hand in his.

"Daniil Sergejewitsch Medvedev will you do me the honor of becoming my husband ??"

Dani didn't know if he should laugh or cry. An empty shower where Khacha had given him a handjob just moments before and had kissed him like he was the world shouldn't have been the prefect place for a proposal. But here they were and Dani nodded. To him there couldn't have been a more prefect moment. They were probably crazy for even thinking about something like that but who cared.

"Yes, I do. I do."

Karen picked him up and swirled them around. Before kissing Dani again. It felt like their first kiss all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

Their first US Open as pros washed over them like a wave. It could have gone better but they were still young and the still had a lot of time ahead of them. The top 3 in the world looking like an unreachable task. Like mount Olympus. High, high in the sky. No one could touch them. Dani had been thinking about it since him and Khacha had lost in the first round. Neither of them having big hopes, they just dreamed big who didn't.

Dani had found a place on his own. He had told his father he would move out when he turned 18. His father accepting without making a fuss which had surprised the blond. Nonetheless he was happy about that. Having a place of his own. Him and Khacha had started talking regularly over the phone now that his father wasn't breathing down his neck. The talk about getting married in the back of Danis head. It still seemed surreal. Khacha reminding him like clockwork, afraid Dani would forget.

How could he anyway ??

His chest blooming with love and warmth when he thought about Khacha. He could still feel his boyfriend taste on his lips. They had never established what they were. There was no need to. Dani knew and Khacha also knew. Dani sighed into the pillow. After their losses they had travelled to Vegas. Their plans of getting married in the back of their heads. His phone ringing made Dani turn around and yawn. His hand touching the other side of the bed. He wished Khacha was here with him.

Grabbing the phone from nightstand Dani answered without looking at the display. Khacha voice flooding his ears like a beautiful melody. The blond had sat up and settled against the pillows. The first rays of sunshine filtering through the huge window front. 

"Good morning beautiful", Khacha greeted him, making Dani giggle. 

"You know I'd prefer it if you would like next to me in bed so I can cuddle you. I don't want to wait anymore Khacha. Please."

The other laughed.

"You are pouting aren't you love ??"

"Maybe", Dani whispered into the phone.

"Soon my love soon. I have made arrangements. Since we agreed on no rings I thought about bracelets maybe. I'll send you a picture and then we decide, yes ??"

Danis phone pinged. He scrolled through the selection Khacha had sent him. They didn't need anything fancy really. And platinum was already expensive enough. They needed just something plain and simple. No fancy stones no nothing. In the end Dani settled for the most basic looking bracelets. They had talked about having them engraved so maybe they could get a deal that included that. 

After giving his yes for the bracelets, Khacha hummed in agreement. 

"This was the last thing we needed to discuss. They'll have the bracelets ready and they will send it today. Discreet and anonymous. Everything else is already planned out and settled. The only thing missing would be you saying I do. You still want to marry me right ??"

Dani laughed out loud. He knew Khacha was joking with him. Well at least he hoped so. It would be better to reassure him though.

"Of course I want to marry you, you doofus. But I would have preferred you being in bed next to me instead of being in another hotel. So mean."

"Sorry love you know we are not supposed to see eachother before our wedding night."

"I hate you", Dani growled jokingly.

"You can't hate me that much you are about to marry me."

Khacha was laughing at the other end.

"Don't worry my love when this is over I will never leave your side again."

They said their goodbyes. Telling eachother I love you before Khacha disconnected the call. Dani falling against the pillows and watching the ceiling. He only knew about the bracelets, theirs suits and the chapel they would marry in. Khacha hadn't even told him when saying it would be a surprise. Which was exciting in itself. Dani could enjoy the view from the Hotel Khacha had booked. Vegas looked amazing from the 8th floor.

Dani hadn't lied about wanting Khacha in bed next to him. For the rest of their lives. Taking a breath to calm himself the blond got up from the tall bed. Thank God he was tall himself or he would have tripped. He had thought about shaving. Maybe a shower would be a good thing. The warm water made the glass doors fog. It was a miracle his father had said yes to this little trip. 

The only thing Khacha had said that was that he had booked for 5 nights. They had spend the first day together. Exploring Vegas. Going to casinos. Everything was bright and loud and exciting. Khacha assuring him that the priest and the chapel that would wed them was as discreet as possible. They weren't quiet famous yet but one could never know. If his father got to know Dani would be dead anyway. He wanted to enjoy it while he could. 

It was exciting. The thought of getting married to Khacha. Maybe Lady Fate had brought them together. But why separate them in the first place ?? Dani had always asked himself that. He knew that both of them would have gotten killed in Russia. So he couldn't really be mad at Lady Fate for saving both of them although it had hurt leaving Khacha like that. No note, no nothing. Maybe his boyfriend must have thought that he had panicked and had run off. 

Dani had explained himself to Khacha. He had even shown him the letters he had written each week for 2 years. It had been difficult. Dani had cried at night. Missing Khacha horribly. They had been so young. The blond looked out of the huge window front. Vegas stretching out beneath him. He really wanted to enjoy this view with Khacha by his side. Soon. Very soon they would be together. 

Forever.

When Dani woke up the next day there was a suit laying on his chair. A sealed envelope sitting next to the water bottle on the small table in the middle of the room. Dani chuckled at the wax seal. Khacha was so romantic. The navy suit looked nice. A white handkerchief neatly folded into the breast pocket. The tie and belt rolled neatly and set on the same table. Dani sighed. God his boyfriend was so incredibly romantic. Dani heart beat a little faster in his chest in anticipation.

Today was the day. Today he would marry Khacha. 

Dani got dressed slowly. He had learned how to tie a tie a few days ago. His hands were shaking. His heart was in his throat. Straightening his suit jacket Dani looked at himself in the mirror. He still needed to style his hair. His hands were shaking as he buttoned up his shirt. Clearing his throat Dani walked up to the table to pour himself a glass of water. Taking a sip and opening the wax seal on the letter carefully. 

Khacha just telling him that he would pick him up.

Dani laughed softly. God his boyfriend was making this an unforgettable experience huh ?? The blond sighed. Wiping his sweaty hands on the towel in the bathroom. Walking up and down in front of the window front. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone knocked on his door. Dani nearly sprinting to open it. Revealing a smiling Khacha. His boyfriend handing him a rose. Making Dani blush. 

"I have come to abduct you my fair sir are you ready to come with me ??"

Dani laughed and hid his face in Karens chest. He really loved this man. Smiling widly Khacha held out his hand for Dani to take. Hand in hand they exited the hotel. Driving to the chapel. Vegas looked better at night of course but it was also nice at day. Dani turned towards Khacha and rose his eyebrows sassily at him.

"What happened to I can't see the groom before the wedding huh ??"

Khachas head was beet red and he hid his face in his arm. Dani hiding his face in his shoulder and laughing in his neck. Damn they really were like an old married couple without even being married yet. Dani sighed softly and pressed a kiss to his boyfriends cheek. Snuggling his head into his shoulder while never letting go of his hand. He didn't even care about the city that was passing them by. Khacha being the only thing he cared about at the moment.

They arrived at the chapel. Khacha leading the blond out of the car. Checking his pockets for the bracelets. Letting out a sigh in relief as he felt them in his trousers. Offering an arm to the blond like a good gentleman both of them entered the chapel. Khacha hadn't lied. He had really taken care of everything. A female priest waiting for them at the altar. Dani clutched Khachas arm. This was real and this was happening. Oh God. 

Both of then stood in front of the priest and shook her hand. 

Dani standing inside of the chapel amazed. Khacha had done a splendid job in surprising him. With the booked appointment. The suit and the little letter. The drive to the chapel. The chapel itself. Now they just needed to tie the knot. Dani wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers. Khacha looked incredible. He was wearing a black suit which complemented his hair. He looked gorgeous. The only thing missing were friends and family. Dani knew not to wish for too much. This was already was more than what he could have ever imagined. And more. So much more.

He was going to marry the man he loved. He knew they were young. He believed in true love as cheesy as that sounded. Lady Fate had brought him and Khacha back together and he was sure there was a reason for this. Them. Now. In this chapel. Getting married was Fate. Khacha smiled widly and took Danis hand in his. It was as if he could feel his boyfriend was nervous. He was too.

"Gentlemen good morning. Today we have united under God to legalize and finalize this union of two souls that love eachother dearly. You may say your vows before we continue."

Now even Khacha looked nervous. He took Danis hands in his. Stroking his skin gently. His eyes soft. 

"Daniil my love. I have loved you since I first destroyed your little red car over 10 years ago. Maybe I did that so you would like me. I know you hated me for that. The first time anyway. I would have been mad too. And now look at us. Getting married here. Freeing ourselves from the shackles bestowed upon by our own people. A celebration of life and love. Love for life but also love for eachother. I promise to love you for all eternity. Daniil Sergejewitsch Medvedev will you do me the honor of becoming my husband ??"

Dani was incredibly embarrassed. He looked Khacha straight in the eyes. 

"I do."

Khachas heart soared at those words. Literally sprouted wins and flew. High and higher singing a beautiful melody.

"Karen, first I wanted to apologize. For having been so mean when we were kids. For having hurt you. But you knew and understood and you never pushed me to do things I didn't want. You gave me so much love. Unconditional love and for that I promise to love you for the rest of our lives. I promise to give you as much unconditional love as you have been giving me so far and will continue to give me. It's us against the world my love. Karen Abgarowitsch Khachanov will you do me the honor of becoming my husband ??"

Karen smiled widly.

"I do."

They turned to the priest.

"Please take your bracelets and put them on your partners wrist."

It was the first time that Dani saw the bracelets in person. They were beautiful. They were ingraved with their initials and their date. Karen gently put it on his wrist. The platinum wasn't too tight. It was smooth and felt great. It wouldn't hinder them from playing. After having done that they both turned towards the priest.

"By the power bestowed upon me by God I pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss."

Karen smiled gently. His hand in Danis neck as their lips met in a gentle kiss. Their arms around eachother and their foreheads pressed together. 

"Hello husband."

Dani giggle and leaned in to kiss Karen again. He couldn't stop. It was like he was addicted to those lips. This was his husband. His soulmate. Their journey together was just the beginning. The bracelets clung to their wrist like a second skin. It felt weird. For a while at least. Both of then signed the offical marriage papers and thanked the priest before arriving at their hotel in record time. 

Khacha leading them to the highest floor. His hand never leaving Danis. The blonds eyes widened when they entered the room. It was huge. Rose petals scattered everywhere. There was a small cake. In the middle of the room and Danis eyes widened. He looked from Khacha to the cake and back to Khacha again. His husband just smiling and kissing his cheek. Leading him towards the table. 

Both of them kissing before taking the knife and cutting the cake together. Thank God the saison was over so they could have cheat meals. Dani sat in Khachas lap. His husband feeding him cake on a fork. He misguided it once and instead of landing in Danis mouth it landed against his cheek. A finger swiping away some frosting. Dani watching Khachas finger disappear in his own mouth. He nearly fell to the floor as Khacha licked the remaining frosting off with his tongue. 

Sending shivers down his spine. Making him squirm in Khachas lap. The other grinning against his lips knowingly before holding out his hand to get up. Dani tripping over his own feet. Both of them being nose to nose. And then they were kissing. Slowly. Danis tongue demanding entrance. His palms clutching Khachas shoulders. Wrinkling his suit jacket. Both jackets found their way to the floor easily. Dani grabbing his husbands tie and reeling him in for a kiss again. 

Khacha smiled against his lips and grabbed him by the waist. Danis legs wrapping themselves around his husbands waist while the kissed. The other transporting them to the bed. Laying Dani down on rose petals. The blond framing Khachas face and kissing him gently. They undressed eachother slowly. Takinh their time in unbuttoning eachothers shirts. Which landed on the floor soundlessly. 

Both of them looking at eachother. Losing themselves in their partners eyes. The cold metal of the bracelets being a welcome change to the hot air around them. Khacha bent down to capture Danis lips in a kiss. His fingers playing with the waistband of the blonds boxers. He knew Dani was as excited as he was. Everything had been prepared. They kissed eachother for a while. Dani moaning and whimpering against his lips. Khacha took his time in preparing him. Taking things slowly painfully slow. So slow that Dani started begging. Sobbing for him to do something.

This was their wedding night. He wanted it to be perfect. The blond stilling when Khacha entered him slowly. They had all the time in the world. It was just them in this hotelroom. No one would disturb them. Dani buckled against him. Khacha stroking him gently. Taking his time. Drawing it out as long as he could he wanted it to be memorable. For both of them. This was special. Very special. And then Dani buckled. Cried out. His back arching of the bed. Khacha name on his lips like a sacred God. Dani bit down in his husbands collarbone. A bruise forming. And he followed suit. Collapsing on top of the blond.

A hand brushing a stray sweaty lock out of Danis forehead. His chest rising and falling in a rapid manner.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too Dani", Khacha kissed the bruise gently. 

Both of them curling in bed around eachother. Khacha had wiped them clean for the most part. They fell asleep with the sunset. The room being cast in an orange warm light. Khacha spooning Dani. Their bracelets clicking together softly. 

The remainig days they went out into the city. Took pictures as newly weds. Went to a fair. And the beach. This was basically their honeymoon. The wouldn't have another chance. They ate at an expensive restaurant once. Had midnight walks on the beach. No one knew them. They were nobodies they could do whatever they wanted without fearing of being discovered. It was nice. Refreshing. Freeing. 

So unlike Russia. They couldn't get killed for loving eachother here. 

The last day of their emotinal rollercoaster came to an end fast. Too fast. Dani didn't want to leave. They spend their evenings on the balcony. Watching the stars together. Khacha lead then inside. The kissed. They made love for the third time that day. The last day they had only been in their room. Their perfect bubble that wad about to be pierced. Reality would come crashing down soon enough. They had talked and laughed. Cuddled. 

They lay in bed together. Their eyes the windows to their souls. Listing to eachothers heartbeats. Khacha playing with Danis hair.

"I don't want to leave Khacha. Please."

Khacha tucked a stray lock behind Danis ear and kissed his forehead gently. Stroking his arm in comfort.

"I know love I know…" 

Dani found himself crying in Khachas chest. It was like as if they had found paradise. Their little piece of paradise. Where they could love without being judged or killed. Khacha fell asleep. Their flight was in the afternoon the next day. Dani found himself stroking Khachas face. The lights beneath them dancing like a hypnotizing group of people. Danis shoulders slumped. Who knew when they would be together like this again.

This past few days Khacha had made him the happiest man on earth. Surprising him everyday. Making him happy by his sheer presence. 

"Danii come back to bed love it's late."

Dani obliged. Crawling next to Khacha. The other taking him into his arms and holding through the night. Like a guardian. In a few hours everything would be over.

For now Dani allowed himself to rest in the arms of the man he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani faces the consequences of his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first chapter.

A loud noise transported Dani back to the present. He had lost himself in memories. Memories that filled him with warmth but looking into his fathers angry eyes the warmth transformed itself into ice immediately. His bracelet lay at his fathers feet, who was snarling angrily like a wild animal. His erract breathing and his heartbeat buzzing in Danis ears. His head was pounding uncomfortably. 

"I should have known that there was something going on between you and Khachanov. He was sitting in your box constantly. Your mother trying to reason that he was just there as a friend. You went and married him ???? How dare you ???? Do you even know what you are doing to your reputation ????? To my reputation ???? If this comes out your career is over."

Dani shrugged. He just simply shrugged. Even if it would cost him his career. Who cared anyway ?? Dani was more worried for Khacha than himself. Maybe his father was right… Maybe he shouldn't have done that. He didn't care about his own career but he cared about Khachas career.

His phone pinged. It had fallen out of his pocket when his father had slapped him. Laying in the middle of the floor. Khacha name flashing across it making Danis blood freeze. He had established himself as cocky and arrogant at the US Open. It wasn't time for that Khacha meant way too much to him. His father looked at the device and name displayed on it disgusted.

"End this madness Daniil. At once. I will find someone else for you. And delete those pictures on your instagram account. You are endangering all of us with your pathetic "love life" you don't even think about anyone but yourself. Look what he has done to you. He divided you from your own family don't you get that."

If Dani would have been emotional he was sure he would have started to shed tears but he wasn't. The perfect pokerface remained intact. Like a second skin. He wasn't really one to display emotions wasn't he. His father had drilled him well in that sense. Khacha was the only one he could really be himself with. It wasn't like he didn't miss his family. He did. He missed them horribly. Of course he did. Sometimes you had to choose between your own happiness and your familys.

Dani had choosen his. His and Khachas.

Still he remained silent. It wasn't the smartest move to contradict his father. The phone pinged again. God Khacha must be so worried about him. Dani winced when his fathers boot crushed the device.

"DANIIL."

The blond closed his eyes. He felt incredibly tired all of a sudden. His arm throbbing uncomfortably. Glancing down Dani noticed that it had swollen. His skin starting to turn purple from the abuse. His bracelet laying in front of his fathers shoe. Wincing in pain Dani tried to sit up. His injured wrist not supporting his own weight making him breathe out in pain. 

Through all of this Dani never uttered a word. There was no use. His father wouldn't understand. He would never accept it. It would be a waste of breath and time. If Dani was honest he wanted to go home to Khacha. Curl up in bed with him and forget about the world for a little while. 

"Answer me already Daniil."

Dani remained silent. There was nothing to answer. Absolutely nothing. It didn't mean that he hadn't missed his parents. God he had he really had missed them. His mother especially. With a sad sigh Dani used the shelf to get up. Leaning on it for support. If he was honest he wasn't even feeling anything. He was just numb.

"I swear to God if you walk out of that door you are not my son anymore do you understand that ??"

Having accepted his own Fate, Dani sighed sadly. He had hoped to be on better terms with his father but it was how it was and it couldn't be changed. For now at least. 

"I understood you father."

There is so much rage in his fathers eyes but Dani believes to see another hint of emotion hidden behins clouds of rage, sadness. 

Sadness for having lost his son maybe.

"I am sorry father."

Dani bent down to grab his phone and bracelet. His father snarling angrily which didn't stop Dani. He didn't care about the phone but the bracelet was equal to his wedding band there was no way he would leave it here. Given the state of his wrist he wouldn't be able to wear it for a while though. No Tennis for him huh ?? He had needed a break after the US Open anyway. He would enjoy watching Khacha play.

"You really choose him over us ??" His fathers voice was strong with a hint of disappointment but also sadness. 

"You are wrong I didn't choose anything you just made your own choice to let me go. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive yourself father. Farewell."

Dani clutched the bracelet into his palm and hurried down the stairs. He could feel Svetlana follow him with her eyes from the car. He couldn't be bothered to talk to her. He just wanted to get home to Khacha. Maybe he really was a coward for running away.

Maybe.

Meanwhile Khacha had his phone pressed to his ear while biting the skin around his nail anxiously. Usually Dani would pick up immedietaly. Never being someone who ignored his phone except he had been told like in the morning. Dread had started to spread in Khachas belly. Maybe he shouldn't have convinced his husband to go see his father. Deep down he knew that Dani missed his parents. The blonds perfect pokerface not fooling Khacha. 

The worry started to speard like ice when the phone send him straight to voicemail. It was so unlike Dani. Khacha was about to grab his keys when he heard the front door open. Relief crashing through his body like a wave. Khacha was about to greet him when Dani stumbled forward. Right into the others arms. The key still stuck in the slot. His face hidden in Khacha neck. A shuddering breath passing through them like a yawn.

Dani had clutched Khacha hoodie between his palms. His husbands smell grounding him. He wasn't one to cry but now he felt like crying. In Khachas safe arms. He was so incredibly tired. Khacha held him in the middle of the room. None of them saying a word. Carefully Khacha extracted himself from Dani. His husband avoiding his eyes and hiding his face in his chest.

"Dani ?? Love talk to me."

Dani didn't know if he should chuckle or cry at that really. He was so incredibly tired. He just wanted to sleep please. Gently and with a patience of a saint Khacha managed to make Dani look up. His heart shattering in his chest. His breath hitching in his throat. Dani was still avoiding his eyes choosing to fix his gaze at the other end of the room. 

"Dani what did he do to you ??"

Khachas voice sounded small and scared, so much unlike Khacha. His strong, strong Khacha. His teddy bear. If Dani was honest he never wanted to hear that angst in his busbands voice ever again. He would even fight his own father for scaring Khacha like that. He didn't care anymore. 

"I am fine love please don't worry."

Khacha had framed his face making Dani look up into those beautiful eyes he had fallen in love with. His arms releasing the hoodie and grabbing Khacha wrists gently. Their foreheads pressed together. Khacha nuzzling him like a cat. His eyes spotting the dark purple bruise on the blonds wrist. His eyes widening in shock and he let out a sound Dani had never heard, escape his mouth.

A strangled sound that sounded like a sob and a growl left Khachas throat. A haunted sound and Dani shivered uncomfortably. His blood turning to ice immediately. The others big warm hands left his face and Dani felt cold. Cold and tired. Gentle fingers grabbing his wrist and inspecting the damage. Whimpers of pain escaping Khachas throat. Miserably.

"I shouldn't have let you go there. Oh God I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have Dani… I…"

Pressing a finger to Khachas lips Dani made him still. His hand cupping his cheek and pressing their foreheads against eachother again. Their breaths mingling together. 

"I love you Khacha."

"I love you too. So much. So much you don't understand."

Dani smiled gently. He was lucky so lucky to have Khacha by his side. Pushing his face into his husbands neck, Dani breathed out. His body finally relaxing. Khacha grabbing his uninjured wrist gently and sitting him on the couch, while disappearing in the bathroom. Dani had leaned back into the couch. Watching the ceiling from half closed eyes. Khacha appearing in his field of vision.

The blonds head was tiled upwards gently. A warm hand cupping Danis cheek while Khacha cleaned up his bloody lip with a damp, warm cloth. Danis eyes fluttering. Letting his husband work. Khacha sniffled. 

"We have to go to the doc please. Your wrist. Oh God he saw the bracelet didn't he ??"

Khachas voice was panicked and scared. Breaking ever so slightly. 

"I am fine love I am fine. Can we talk about this later please ?? I am tired so tired."

"We'll go to the doc after that. Promise me."

Dani patted his husbands cheek gently and nodded defeated. Before both of them got up. Khacha wrapping his arm around the blonds waist to steady him. Dani sat on the bed while Khacha disappeared in the bathroom. Bending down he grabbed the Nike shoe box they had stashed there after they had moved in together. Opening the lid and revealing a photo album. The blond stroking the cover fondly. 

When Khacha emerged from the bathroom he found Dani half sitting against his pillow and half laying on the bed. He was wearing a cream colored hoodie. His hoodie. It was a older and a little too big on Danis slim form. The blond had snuggled into the hood, the photo album loose in his fingers. Today had been too much for both of them. Setting the towel and ice pack aside, Khacha crawled next to his husband in bed. 

Gently uncurling the album for Danis fingers. The photo he had been looking at had been taken in Vegas. After their wedding. Both of them in casual clothing smiling happily into the camera. Khacha sighed, closing the album and putting it on the night stand. Dani had cuddled himself into the hood. Khacha moved him around so he could cuddle the blond against his chest. His fingers running through the blond hair, lowering the hood in the process. 

"We are going to be ok my love."

Throwing the blanket around their bodies and pressing a kiss against Danis forehead, Khacha allowed himself to rest. They could talk later. The dread and guilt never settling from his stomach. 

Khacha sat up in bed abruptly when the doorbell rang. His head pounding uncomfortably. Dani was out cold. Which was good, his husband needed to rest. He would deal with whoever was at the door and then they would go to the doc. Whoever was on the other side of the door stayed presistent. Khacha cursing in Russian under his breath. 

"Yeah yeah I am coming."

Two set of eyes stared back at him in surprise. Karen staring back equally surprised. What did those two want here ?? Not that they were unwelcome or anything really but they usually called. Damnit. Khacha knew he looked like he had just gotten out of bed. 

"Karen ???? What are you doing here ??"

Khacha gulped. His head fuming to find a quick lie to feed to the boys.

"Dani invited me to have a sleep over and we played some games."

Khacha could feel himself shake slightly. Sascha was judging him with a pout on his face. Mischa giving Karen an apologetic look. 

"You didn't invited us", Sascha shouted scandalized, pushing his glasses up while looking at Mischa like a pained puppy. Khacha was sure he would start whining and crying any moment now. Mischa rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Sorry Karen we just wanted to check on Dani and then you. My baby brother here missed his friends."

Khacha laughed and let them it. It wasn't like they hadn't been at eachothers houses before. Khacha lead the Zverevs to the livingroom while he went to the kitchen to grab some water. He didn't feel well for them having seen him in what they believed to be Danis house. With a sigh Khacha grabbed some glasses from the cupboard. 

Sascha was dangling his feet like a small child and pouted at Mischa.

"They could have still invited me you know Mischa…"

Mischa rolled his eyes fondly and ran a hand through Sascha golden locks before the younger jumped out of the couch and started inspecting the livingroom. Mischa sighing exaggerate. Khacha had stolen himself to the bedroom for a second to check on Dani who was curled around the hoodie and was breathing out gently.

Meanwhile Sascha was looking at the shelves curiously. His eyesbrow frowning in surprise. From the position Mischa was sitting in, he could see his brothers surprised look. Rising from the couch he made his way to the younger one, who had taken a frame out of the shelf. His big brother instinct wanting to scold Sascha and tell him that he shouldn't touch other peoples stuff.

"Whats going on professor ?? I can see your brain smoking. Did your gears burn or something."

The serious look Sascha gave him, made Mischa shut up immedietaly. The frame was shoved into his hands gently. Sascha chewing on his lower lip. Confused Mischa looked down at the picture. His eyes widening. Sascha was looking at his feet. His face obscured by his locks. 

"Why didn't they tell us ??" Sascha voice was small and hurt. 

Mischa sighed. Grabbing his brothers wrist and leading them back to the couch. Both of them remaining silent when Karen emerged from the kitchen. Water and glasses in hand. 

"Are you ok Sascha you don't look well."

"I think my brother got a stomach ache. I think it would be better if we left. We don't want to infect you guys."

"Oh I am sorry. I hope you feel better soon Sasch."

Sascha managed a smile when Mischa nudged him in the ribs lightly.

"Greet Dani from us. See you around Karen."

The Zverevs waved at him and Karen waved back. This had been very strange. In hindsight the whole day had gone to shit so who cared anyway.

Mischa started the car while Sascha was still pouting like a small child.

"Sasch", Mischa started gently before he stopped and breathed out.

"I thought we are friends. They kept something that big from us ??"

"Sasch… they will have had their reasons. If we don't know then I seriously doubt anyone knows. Did you see the background ?? That wasn't Monaco. It was somewhere else. Lets give them time yes."

Sascha sighed but he didn't push it anymore. Like Mischa said the boys will have had their reasons right ??

With a sigh Khacha returned to the bedroom. Dani had sat up and was rubbing his eyes sleepily. His hair sticking up in every direction making Khacha smile softly. His husband looked adorable. 

"Did they leave ??"

Khacha nodded leaning against the doorframe to observe the blond. His eyes softening. Dani moved. The cream colored hoodie hang loosely on his shoulders. Walking up to Khacha to give him a sleepy kiss. Guilt swallowed Khacha like a tidal wave. He stilled when Dani wrapped his arms around his torso.

"God I am so sorry. This shouldn't have happened. If I wouldn't have fallen in love with you all those years ago you would be ok I-"

"Stop. Maybe I would have been physically ok but I know I wouldn't have been happy. I know no one would have ever made me as happy as you do. Lady Fate brought us together my love. If I could do it again I wouldn't change a thing. You are the love of my life. I would never want anyone else but you."

They were face to face. Dani framing Khachas face and kissing him gently. Warmth spreading through Khachas heart like liquid gold.

"Lets get married again. Properly this time. I am tired of hiding. I am tired Khacha it's been 5 years. I am not saying we come out I don't have a deathwish. I want a proper wedding with you and maybe some allies. I am sure Sascha and Mischa would have never judged us. We don't have to carry this burden alone you know."

Khacha nodded. Of course he had thought about it. Still the thought scared him. He knew they could trust their friends but what if… what if everything went wrong ??

A hand on his chin made him snap out of his thoughts.

"We have time. Lets discuss this in detail and then decided. But I want to marry you again properly. We deserve this Khacha. We forge our own happiness." Khacha smiled and kissed his husband on the lips.

"Lets go to the doc now."

An hour later they are back at home. The doctor comfirming that Danis wrist was sprained. No Tennis for a while. He had just established his rank as number 4 in the world. He needed some rest. Maybe the sprained wrist would keep him still for a while. 

Both of them curled around in bed together again. Danis head on Khachas chest. His husband threading his fingers through Danis golden strands lulling him to sleep slowly. Making him dream.

Dream of a world where they could finally be free. 

Dream of a world where they just could love eachother without fear of being judged or killed.

Dani dreamt. Khachas hand never leaving his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Khacha are forced to spill the beans.

A week passed after the incident with his father. Danis wrist looked better. Much better. The skin wasn't colored an angry dark purple anymore. Having turned yellowish. Khacha always making sure to apply new bandages regularly. They had some days off and to be honest Dani missed being on the court. He had, had the best summer in his young career. Advanced to number 4 and played an amazing final in New York. 

It still seemed like a dream to be honest. Not that Dani ever believed to have won the US Open but he surely had given Rafa a run for his money. He had come close to slaying the titan. Him the small small feisty wolf from Russia. It didn't happen and Dani was more than happy with the outcome. He still had a lot of time. Khacha had been so incredibly proud. Dani had seen it in his husbands eyes. He had cheered so much in his box. As a friend of course.

Speaking of Khacha, Dani rolled around in bed, the sheets next to his slightly warm. The blond always prefered it when he woke up with his husband next to him of course. His wrist wasn't swollen anymore still the bracelet sitting on his nightstand hadn't been moved from there since the incident with his father. And since Dani wasn't wearing his, Khacha had taken his own off too. Dani was about to move and leave the warmness of the bed when the door was opened slightly.

A smile immediately appearing on the blonds face upon spotting his husband. Who was balancing a tray in his hands. Dani sat up and took the mugs of the tray. Actually the tray was his runner-up plate and Dani laughed at bit at that. He knew that Khacha wasn't bitter with the outcome. Not at all it had been a very close and hard fought match. Rafa being the superior. That man was a champion. As soon as they had been home Khacha had suggested they use it a tray. 

Khacha settled next to his husband. Putting the tray on the nightstand, turning the blond in a way so he was sat between his legs. Using Khachas knees as arm rests before the tray was placed in his lap. Khacha had prepared them a food bowl, some cereal and toast. And of course coffee. Khacha pressing a kiss against Danis cheek. His beard scruffing against the blonds cheek making him giggle. 

The incident with his father seemed in the distant past. Almost forgotten. Almost. Both of them ate in silence. Dani feeding Khacha blueberries. They really were an old married couple weren't they ?? Which Dani didn't mind at all thank you. This was the person he had choosen to grow old with. In the safety of their home no one could judge them. They could be themselves. Love eachother. 

The last blueberry was pushed against Khachas lips slowly. Dani holding it there with his finger. While swallowing the fruit down Khacha kissed his husband finger. Grabbing him by the neck and assaulting his lips gently. Dani sighing against his mouth. He tasted like blueberries obviously. Both of them smirking against eachothers lips. Yes the last week had felt like hell but now they felt like on cloud nine again. Khacha managed to put the tray on the floor. 

Dani was pinned under him. His hair a mess. His hands cupping Khachas cheeks to lower him down to kiss him. A hand had sneaked under the blonds t-shirt. Pushing it up slowly. Goosebumps appearing on Danis skin making him shiver slightly. In return the blonds hands found Khacha lower back. Pushing his lips downwards. His lower lip captured between his teeth. His eyebrows raised like a devil. Smiling cheekily at Khacha. A deep laugh erupting from his husbands chest who rolled them around in bed. His hand sneaking towards the blonds boxershorts. 

His fingers sneaking under the waistband when a phone on the nightstand made them break apart immediately. This felt like deja vu and Dani wasn't in the mood anymore. Covering his eyes with his arm and sighing out dramatically. Khacha growled low in his throat, his warmth leaving Danis body immediately making him shiver. 

"Ignore it", Dani whispered. 

He had really wanted to have this day with his husband. Couldn't people leave them alone damnit ?? For once ?? Dani pouted like a small child. His cheeks rosy from kissing. His curls had fallen on his forehead and Khacha smitten and so much in love as he was bend down to place a small kiss against the tip of his husbands nose. The phone ringing and ringing. Dani had folded his arms under his head. An eyebrow raised at Khacha in challenge.

The phone didn't stop.

Frustrated Dani pouted at the device and sat up. Massaging his forehead in frustration. Khacha phone stopped and his started ringing. His husband had grabbed his chin lightly stroking his beard and nodding while rolling his eyes lightly. Grabbing the device from the nightstand Dani unlocked it without looking at it. He really shouldn't make this a habit. 

"Dani I call Khacha and he doesn't pick up. I call you and you don't pick up. What the hell is going on man ?? You both dead or what ?? My goodness."

Khachas eyes met Danis. His hand squeezing his husbands wrist. There was fear in his eyes. His shoulders tense. When Dani mouthed "Sascha" the other relaxed and let out a shuddering breath.

"Sorry Alexander I was in the shower. I can see if I can call Karen after I have spoken to you. Whats up man ??"

"Khacha promised me that all of us would meet up since he didn't tell us about the sleepover. Andrey and Domi are coming too. We wanted to go to this bar in the city are you up for that ??"

Dani shrugged and confirmed that he was.

"Fine we'll see eachother at 9 at the plaza. Bye Dani. Greet Karen."

With an overly dramatic sigh Dani fell into the pillow. Khacha was observing him amused. His head resting on his fist. A small smile dancing on his lips.

"This is not funny Karen you said they might be suspicious."

Khacha rose his eyebrows and then laughed. Hitting Dani gently with a pillow. 

"Karen huh ?? Been a long time you called me that."

"Remind me why did I marry you again Karen ??"

"Because I am cute ??" Khacha batted his eyelashes at his husband.

"I hate you. I want a divorce."

"We just agreed to get married properly. You can't leave me standing at the altar like that", Khacha was trying to be dramatic and stiffle a laugh.

Dani rolled his eyes and grabbed the other by the neck. Pushing their mouths together. Khacha moaning above him. The blond patting his cheek gently when the broke apart. Before sitting up against the pillow.

"In all seriousness now Khacha do you think Sascha suspects anything ??"

Khacha just shrugged. To be honest he didn't know. He had no idea how much Sascha and Mischa had seen. And it had been overly weird for both of them to leave like that Khacha had to admit that. Dani had grabbed his chin to capture his attention.

"You know since we are going to the club we could be "obvious" to test his reaction. What do you think ??"

"Dani stop playing with our friends lets just tell them."

Dani sighed defeated. He knew that Khacha was right. This secret had been theirs long enough. Maybe for too long. Having allies wouldn't hurt them, Dani knew but his fathers reaction still showed him that the world wasn't ready. Not yet.

"Lets go take a shower love. Maybe we can pick up right after we were rudely interrupted by Sascha."

Dani laughed out loud but followed Khacha to the shower.

"You are impossible you know that love ??"

The hot shower worked wonders. After the hot summer it had cooled down considerably. The hours flew by like nothing. Dani should have felt anxious pr nervous but he wasn't. It wasn't in his nature. Maybe letting the pokerface slip with their friends would do them good. They didn't need to pretend anymore. To be honest Sascha wasn't the most subtle guy. Dani had a feeling he faked it. They would see in a few hours.

Sascha and Domi were incredibly obvious. If one saw some pics and how they looked at eachother. Even a blind man would figure those two were in love. It wasn't even funny anymore really. Sascha in contrast to him and Khacha could allow himself to love Domi. He didn't have to fear for his life or his family since he had no affiliation to Russia anymore.

Him and Khacha couldn't be reckless.

Dani was looking at himself in the mirror. Thankfully his lip had healed enough. The blond would make sure to stay out of direct light sources. The bar they would go to was usally dimlitted. Khacha appeared behind him. An arm curled possessively around his waist. Dani smiled into the mirror. Khacha nuzzling the side of his head. Their bracelets gleaming in the mirror. Dani wasn't the selfie type of guy but he fished his phone out of his pocket to capture the moment. 

Khacha turned him around to kiss him passionately on the lips. The kiss being one of those ones where you haven't seen your partner for days. 

Today would be difficult. Khacha pressed a kiss against his forehead before both of them locked the door and made their way to the meeting point. 

Khacha and him waited for about 10 minutes before Andrey greeted them. Hugging both of them briefly. All three of them talking about trivial things. Sascha appeared with Domi in tow 15 minutes later.

"You said 9 Sasch it's 9:20 man at least don't make us wait."

Sascha sighed dramatically. 

"You didn't die Dani relax."

"You could have texted us", Andrey said.

"Domi help me."

The Austrian just shrugged. He wasn't crazy to go between a quarrel of Russians. No thank you. He remained silent besides Sascha who was still discussing with Dani. Both him and Khacha could feel their friends eyes on them. It felt very uncomfortable. They would release him from this burden soon enough. Khachas hand brushed against his and Dani smiled at him. He wished he could take it and squeeze it. This wasn't the time.

All of them entered the bar and went straight upstairs to the VIP lounge. Sascha was really determined to make them talk huh ?? All of them sat at the long black leather couch. Sascha ordering a round of Vodka shots immediately. Dani grinned to himself. He wanted to get them drunk. Well everyone except Khacha. His husband just ordering a soft drink. Music blaring from the boxes above their heads. The darkness allowing Dani to press his knee against Khachas. Who smiled at him.

Both of them flinched slightly when they felt Saschas eyes on them. Staring at them from the rim of his shot. Domi and Andrey had already drowned their and were on number 2 or 3. Dani didn't know. 

"So Sasch, Karen said you came to visit the last week."

Sascha looked up from the rim of his half finished shot and placed it on the table. Dani had noticed that their friend had barely drunk anything despite it being him who had suggested they go out. Sascha glanced from Dani then Khacha and back to Dani. 

"I am going to dance guys."

Dani narrowed his eyes. This was unexpected. If Dani was honest he had been waiting for Sascha to call them out or something. Khacha had said it had just been a suspicion right ?? They had also agreed to tell their friends. Well it looked like Domi would be too drunk for that. 

"Sascha wait there is something we have to tell you."

Dani looked at Khacha. Who just smiled and put his hand above his own, which was resting on his knee. It was still dark enough so Sascha wouldn't see immediately. Usually Dani didn't get nervous but now he was. His heart was pounding in his chest. This secret had been theirs for over 5 years. 

"Maybe you should sit down Sascha."

Sascha nodded. Dani looked at Khacha who gave him a small smile and nodded. His hand burying itself in Danis golden strands to ground him. Sascha remained silent during all their interactions. Just looking between his friends. Dani was biting his lower lip nervously. His eyes flickering to Khachas. Who squeezed his hand. Before both of them turned towards their friend. Who never said a word.

"How much do you know Sasch ??"

"Only that you two have a thing going on. I saw the photo at your apartment Karen."

Dani chuckled amused. 

"You looked happy in that picture and it looked a little bit older. Plus it wasn't Monaco so I concluded it must have been somewhere else. Although I am not really sure. Maybe you were in your early 20s or so. I don't know."

Sascha stopped and started chewing on his lower lip before he proceeded. 

"Observing you here right now I am sure you guys have a thing going on. I just don't understand why you never said a thing. I mean of course it's your privacy and your personal thing but I hope you didn't think me or any of the guys would ever judge you. We are your friends-"

Sascha was babbling and both Dani and Khacha chuckled amused.

"We are married Sasch."

"We never asked because we didn't want to- wait you are what ?????"

Dani threw his head back and laughed out loud. Sascha looking at them wide-eyed. His mouth hanging open.

"Married ??", he parroted back in disbelief. 

"When ?? What. How did this happen ????? Married ???" 

"Sascha looks like he is about to faint love maybe we should get some water."

Dani nodded in agreement and Sascha gulped the water down in record speed. 

"I think I need some stronger stuff than water people. Married ?? I mean I love Domi and all but married ???? Explain yourselves. Please. But let me get something stronger please."

Dani had leant forward and was resting his elbows on his knees before he started speaking. Khacha nodding and smiling at him in encouragement. 

"We actually married 5 years ago in Vegas after the US Open."

"Ohh. Just the two of you ?? But what about guests ?? And rings and flowers and all that stuff. I mean shouldn't a wedding be the best day of your lives ??"

Dani sighed.

"We. We didn't have a traditional wedding Sasch."

Saschas eyes were huge. Like a small child in disbelief.

"What ?? But why ??"

Khacha who had clutched Danis hand in his lap chimed in as he saw the blond look into his own lap. A sad expression on his face.

"Danis father separated us after Danis 15th birthday. We met up at 17 again at a competition. Honestly it was an impulsive decision. We turned 18 that year. We just wanted to be together but his father would have never let that happen so we snuck away and married on secret."

Sascha nodded his head. He felt horrible all of a sudden prying into his friends privacy like that.

"But you guys wear no rings. Or do you have necklaces. But I don't recall having seen any during changeover. I only know that you sit in eachothers box but Marcelo does that for me all the time so that wasn't really a hint."

Dani and Khacha simply showed their friend their wrists. The bracelets shining gently. Sascha eyebrows quirking upwards in amazement.

"Genius. So you can wear them while playing and no one would ever suspect. I have to tell Domi. Thats a lifehack boys. What happened to your wrist though Dani ?? That didn't happen during practice did it ??"

Dani had told the press he had sprained his wrist during practice. His coach backing him on that. The blond sighed. They had come so far now he had to tell Sascha the truth.

"My father is responsible for my sprained wrist."

The glasses on the table clattered as Saschas fists connected with it. 

"He hurt you ???? Why ??" Saschas voice was small and hurt. "He hurt you because he found out about you and Karen." Whoever had said that Sascha Zverev was not smart was just an asshole.

Dani shrugged. He had a feeling he knew why.

"You know what they would do to us in Russia right ??"

Saschas shoulders slumped. He nodded. Everyone knew. 

"But you are happy. Right ??"

Dani laughed gently. He nodded his head. Khacha squeezing his hand. None of them had said a thing when Domi and Andrey had appeared. Listening to their story nearly from the beginning.

"Your secret is safe with us guys. Don't worry about that." The Austrian wasn't as drunk as all of them had thought. Andrey also nodded his head. He looked like a scared puppy though.

"Thank you guys. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts. You have no idea how much that means to us." 

Danis voice broke ever so slightly. The heavy burden they had been carrying lifted from their shoulders. Slightly. Khacha was rubbing his back affectionately.

"But you guys will have a proper wedding. Right ??"

Dani and Khacha nodded. 

"I hope we are on that guest list then."

Just like that Sascha difused the mood and all of then clicked glasses at that revelation. It had been a good choice to tell their friends. Now they had to make that wedding happen. 

Together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Khacha have the most beautiful day of all.

After going through the whole ordeal of telling Sascha and the guys Dani felt considerably less anxious and nervous. Sascha and Domi had invited them to spend New Years in Switzerland at Rafas and Rogis house in the Alps. At first Dani had been hesitant but after Khacha had told him that having Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal as their allies could and would only do them good, Dani had accepted. 

Dani had left the wedding preparations in Khachas hands. Sascha being more than happy to help his husband with that. Hey as long as Sascha had fun Dani wasn't one to contradict really. They had decided to get married after the US Open. They had married in Vegas after the US Open they would get married properly after another US Open too. Khacha had suggested that immediately.

The blond had woken up in bed alone. Khacha was probably at Saschas planning stuff. Dani thought it was cute his husband was trying to keep it a secret and surprise him with everything. Some days Dani had heard Khacha talk in a hushed voice. Probably on the phone with someone so they could surprise him. It was mid December. The temperatures had dropped considerably and it had started snowing. They would fly to Rogers house on the 30th of December. 

His parents hadn't called him. Still Dani would send them a card for Christmas. If he was honest he missed his mother horribly. And his sisters. Heck even his father. After everything that had happened he still wanted them to be there for his wedding. In the back of his mind Dani knew that wasn't an option. Biting his lower lip the blond fell back into the pillow, waiting for Khacha to come home. 

The days and weeks passed by. Christmas was just Christmas plus they would party properly at Rogers anyway. Sascha had suggested that. Both of them spend their remaining days in bed. The snow not backing down. Domi and Sascha had flown to Switzerland before Christmas. Andrey would be there too. The next day they were on their way to Switzerland. Scarves and hat over mouth and eyes. Sascha greeting them at the door overly excited. 

"Thank you so much for having us Roger."

"Don't worry about that boys really. The house is big enough. Sasch also said there might be something you want to talk about. To me and Rafa specifically though. Lets go to the kitchen. Stan and Grigor are also here so if you feel uncomfortable with them knowing we can take this to the kitchen. But first please store your luggage and stuff. Rafa and I will be in the kitchen."

Dani nodded gratefully at the Swiss. 

Rationally thinking there should be no reason to be nervous, Dani knew that. Wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans he turned around to Khacha. Who just smiled at him, opening his arms in invitation. Not thinking twice Dani hugged his husband tight. Burying his face in his neck and inhaling his scent which had the desired effect. It calmed him down. Khacha smiled at him and pressed a kiss against his forehead before taking his hand. Both of them making their way to the kitchen. 

Rafa was cutting some fruits while Roger sat on the kitchen isle observing him fondly. A small smile on his lips. His eyes soft. He noticed both Dani and Khacha and smiled at them too. Rafa turned around and wiped his hands on the kitchen towel before hugging both of them. Before patting the chairs next to Roger. 

"Before you say anything Sascha didn't tell us anything. But we are old dudes so we have a suspicion what might be going on."

"Old guys eh amor ??"

Roger laughed, slapping Rafas shoulder who smiled in return.

"Sorry boys. Go on ahead."

Dani started telling Rafa and Roger everything that he had also told Sascha and the others. The spaniards eyes were blazing like the pits of hell. He was spewing out insults in Spanish under his breath.

"He hurt you ?? Your father hurt you ??"

Rafa sounded enraged. In disbelief. Dani was afraid that he would punch something.

"It's ok really."

"Is not ok. Never ok to hurt own child. There never a good reason to hurt child. Being in love no reason."

Rafas voiced died down. Incredible sadness in his eyes. Roger had grabbed his wrist and had squeezed it in comfort. 

"But both of you are ok now ??"

Dani and Khacha nodded.

"We just hoped that we might have some stronger allies on tour you know. If this gets out we-"

"You have us. Not a word will escape our mouths and we will make sure no one will ever get to know. We know about the consequences. Thats why we are so glad that Alexander has no affiliation to Russia."

Both Dani and Khacha teared up that. Rafa and Roger gathering them into their arms like good dads. Rubbing their backs in comfort.

"Thank you so much. This means so much to us. We will never be able to repay you for that."

Roger held up his hand to stop Khacha. 

"You are young and you deserve happiness. There is nothing for you to repay us for. Rafa has already adopted Dani after that amazing final in New York."

Rafa rubbed his neck in embarrassment and nodded. Dani laughing softly. They were led towards the livingroom where Sascha and the others greeted them. Hugging them tightly. Since Sascha knew Mischa also got to know. Roger assuring Dani that Stan and Grigor were their allies too. Everyone in the house would never rat them out. Never. Dani also got to talk to Nico and Pierre who Roger had invited from next door. The older French being as fatherly as Roger and Rafa had been. 

It was nice. Having allies. Friends. Maybe even a second family. 

Dani could finally breathe. The weight not feeling as heavy anymore. 

New years passed by in a blur. Work started again. It was hectic. Still Khacha seemed as calm as ever. His unshakeable rock in the rough sea. Dani had rolled around to snuggle closer to his husband but every time he woke up the side next to him would be empty. He knew that Khacha was busy with wedding planning and preparations but Dani didn't want him to be consumed by it. He knew Khacha wanted it to be perfect.

For both their sakes. They deserved it after everything they had been through. Dani understood. He really did. Rolling out of bed Dani shivered. He could hear Khacha speak in a hushed low voice. Maybe not to disturb him. Upon spotting him, his husband ended the call almost immediately and smiled at the blond. Who just went to sit in his lap. Snuggling into his side.

"Sascha ??"

Khacha nodded. 

The next months passed by in a blur. The Australian Open. Roland Garros. Wimbledon. Both of them got far but not far enough. Everything had started getting hectic. Khacha never revealing any details where they would get married. No shard of information leaving his lips. It was exciting. They sat in eachothers boxes as if nothing had happened. Only because his father had hurt him didn't mean that Dani would bow down. 

He couldn't deny that he missed him. Them. His family. His mother. His father and his sisters. Khacha was the only support he had. 

And then he won his first grand slam. The US Open. Still he managed to stay composed. His heart screaming to go to his box. To hug and kiss Khacha with all he had. He didn't. He could control himself. They would celebrate at home. Their wedding day creeping closer and closer. Making Dani even more nervous. A week before their wedding Khacha said they would fly to the Provence. They had sent their small selection of invites at New Years. Not even 20 people were invited. 

Dani hadn't dared to send one to his parents. It would have been too dangerous. They had selected their suits and rings together. Like in Vegas everything was simple. Simple gold rings. Simple suits. Nothing too fancy. They had choosen their best men respectively. Khacha going with Sascha and Dani with Andrey. Dani was sitting on the window sill of his hotel room. Looking out into the night.

Tomorrow he would get married to Khacha again. Roger had assured him that the priest that would wed them was a friend of his and that he was discreet. Even though they had married in Vegas this felt different than Vegas. Way different. There were some things that hadn't changed though. Like in Vegas there was a sealed envelope sitting on Danis table. For him to open in the morning. His suit was hanging in the wardrobe. His shoes has been polished. 

The blond had been through this once. He had missed Khacha so much during the last months. He knew his husband had been very busy with wedding preparations and stuff. Dani stretched and adjusted the bracelet on his arm before getting up and stepping into the shower. Letting the warm water wash over him. He got dressed slowly. Khacha had choosen a navy suit for him. His husband always saying that blue matched him. 

He had to know best right ?? 

Taking the envelope Dani opened it carefully. The piece of paper informing him that someone would pick him up. Nervously the blond kneaded his sweaty hands. Logically he knew that he shouldn't be nervous. Still it felt like the first time. Like 5 years ago when they had just been 18. Dani was lost in thoughts, playing with his bracelet. Like he would always do when nervous. It grounded him somehow. A knock on the door made him jump up from the bed.

He was greeted with Grigor. Who smiled at him.

"Karen told me to pick you up. Are you ok ?? Do you feel nervous ??"

"A little bit", Dani admitted. 

He still couldn't believe this was happening if he was honest. The blond following Grigor to the Limousine. 

"I am going to be your chauffeur for today Mr. Medvedev. Karen told me to give you this."

Dani was handed a blindfold. He nodded at Grigor and put it over his eyes. His heart pounding in his chest excitedly. Khacha was such a romantic. Dani leant back and Grigor started the car. The blond trying not to wipe his sweaty hands on his trousers. A thousand thoughts running through his head. After what felt an eternity the car stopped. Entirely.  
The door was opened and Grigor helped him out.

"You can take the blindfold off now."

The smell of lavender hit Dani immediately. Birds were chirping happily above his head and settling on the olive trees that were scattered around the area. It looked unreal to be honest. Grigor was waiting for him to move. 

"Karen is already here ??"

Grigor nodded his head.

"Everyone was here. We were just waiting for you."

Dani nodded and Grigor lead him to the hotel or rather Villa. Turning around Dani saw green hills stretch before him. It was absolutely breathetaking. The inside looked even more unreal. A medieval style villa. A giant pool stretching across the front. They would be staying here ?? Not that Dani really cared where they stayed as long as Khacha was with him but this seemed almost unreal. 

Behind the house a small altar had been set up. About 20 chairs in total had been placed before it. Nearly two dozen heads turning around, cheering and whistling when Dani made his to the altar. Andrey standing by his side. Roger and Rafa giving him a thumbs up. Danis ears heating up at that. He felt so nervous. Pressing his lips into a thin line Dani tried to calm his beating heart. Adjusting his tie slightly. Thankfully it wasn't too hot anymore. Dani looked into the crowd. Marcelo Melo and Lukasz Kubot had been invited by Sascha. Borna Coric was also there. 

Dani had been so focused on looking for Khacha that he didn't really register movement until there were very, very familiar voices calling out his name.

"Daniil."

Danis blood froze in his veins immediately. His knees threatening to buckle. This couldn't be. Why were they here ?? Why were his parents here ?? A surprisingly strong arm steadied him and Dani realized it was Andrey. The blond looked towards Roger and Rafa in fear. Both of them smiling and nodding encourangly. Khacha wasn't there yet Dani wanted to throw up. Dani felt himself shake. He had never uttered a word about being married which meant that…

Khacha must have contacted his parents and had somehow convinced them to come to his wedding ??

But how ?? Things click into places like a puzzle all of a sudden. Khacha had acted strange during wedding preparations. Had spoken in a hushed voice. 

His husband had managed to convince his parents to come despite everything that had happened. Oh God he absolutely didn't deserve this man. Dani wanted to sit on the ground and cry. 

Hesitantly he looked into his parents eyes. His father looking at his feet. But his mothers were as warm as he had remembered them. he had the sudden urge to go over there and hug her to his chest. 

"How long do you want to make him wait Karen ??"

"Lets give them another moment before I crash it ok. It's not like anyone is running away. He needs this mother. More than anything. He deserves this so much. Thanks to all of our collective efforts I am making the man I love the happiest on earth and thats what I am supposed to do right ?? Thats what you and dad taught me."

His mother patted his cheek gently and dropped a small kiss against it.

"I did raise a fine man. I am so proud of you. And I am very proud of Daniil too. He is doing incredible."

Khacha smiled to himself. Observing his husband and his parents fondly. He knew that Dani would have liked the surprise. It had taken him a bit but nothing was too hard to accomplish for the person you loved most. Absolutely nothing. 

"Lets give them a moment before I crash it."

Danis parents had hugged him tightly. The blond couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes. His mother grabbing a tissue and wiping them away gently. Kissing his forehead. 

"Mama…", Dani voice broke. He had no words at all of this.

"My baby. My beautiful baby. I am so proud of you. So proud. I had to convince your father for a bit here you know how he can get. I threatened to leave him if we didn't come here. The Khachanovs were a great help. Now dear there was something you wanted to say to Daniil."

His mother patted his cheek gently. His father was still looking at his feet. Unsure. Dani made the first move. Hugging his father tightly. 

"I am so proud of you, son. I am sorry."

"It's ok. Everything is ok. You are here. That's all that matters."

Dani locked eyes with his sisters who just smiled at him.

"Well then dear we will go and sit down. Karen will be here shortly."

Dani straightened his suit and smoothed it down. His heart beating in his throat. Khacha finally appearing in his field of vision. Flanked by his parents. Danis legs felt like jelly but now it was a good feeling. Khacha looked amazing. Smiling at Dani reassuringly. With so so much love. Dani released a shaky breath when Khachas parents quiet literally delivered Khacha to the altar. 

Khacha taking his hand and squeezing it slighty. Dani wanted to kiss him then and there. He was so in love with this man he couldn't even describe it. Everyone sat down as the priest appeared before them. Khacha never letting go of Danis hand. The blond releasing a shaky breath before the priest started to talk. 

"We have gathered today to witness the union of two beautiful souls. Please recite your vows."

Dani and Khacha faced eachother. Never letting go of eachothers hands. Losing themselves in their partners eyes. Dani swallowed hard before he started talking. His hands were incredibly sweaty.

"First of all I wanted to thank you for everything Karen. For being my best friend. My emotional support. My biggest supporter on and off the court. For loving me unconditionally. For fighting for and with me. For always believing in me no matter what. I still remember when we would sneak out for my 14th birthday. You were so fearless. Still we are risking so much. We risked so much back in Vegas 5 years ago. It was us against the world my love. Now here we are. With our familes and friends. We are not alone anymore. It's not us against the world anymore. I promise to love you forever. But you already know that."

Dani had only eyes for Khacha but he could hear the crowd sniffle. Someone was blowing their nose. Sascha was trying not cry behind Khacha. Clutching the rings safely. 

"My love. I couldn't have wished for a better best friend. Boyfriend. Husband. I am so proud of everything we have accomplished together. If it were for me I would do everything the same. There is no other I will ever love as much as I love you. Lady Fate smiled upon us. She brought us back together. I am not blaming anyone. Actions are in the past and we are here to celebrate our love with everyone who has stood by our side. We are here to forgive and start anew. I couldn't be happier to do this and so much more by your side Dani. I will love you and only you. There is no other. To today and for eternity. May Lady Fate be on our side. I promise to love you forever. Until we are grey and old."

Everyone was clapping and crying at this point. Still Dani and Khacha had only eyes for eachother.

"Ring bearer the rings please."

Sascha shook himself. Trying not to sob loudly as he presented his friends with their rings. 

Dani and Khacha smiling at eachother. Slipping the rings on to their fingers. 

"By the power bestowed upon me by God I pronounce you one you may now kiss."

Khacha pressed their foreheads against eachother. Rubbing their noses together before finally kissing his husband. It felt like time stood still for a second. It was just them when cheering erupted and brought them back to reality. Sascha and Andrey hugging them tightly. Domi joining in. All of them hugging happily. Both of their mothers patting their cheeks.

"We are so proud. Of both of you."

Mama Medvedev nudged her husband in the ribs. Who cleared his throat. Khacha had an arm around Danis waist protectively. 

"May I speak to my son for a second Khacha-"

His wife threw him an evil glance.

"I mean can I steal him for a second Karen, please ??"

Dani looked at Khacha who just smiled and nodded. Pressing a kiss against his forehead before starting to chat with his husbands mother. Dani following his father to the other end of the garden. 

"I just wanted to apologize to you. This past few years have been hard. I was very worried. I knew what they would do to you in Russia. So in my fear I just thought we'd leave our home country. I am honest at first I was against this relationship but your mother literally threatened to file a divorce if I didn't show up here today. I can see how happy he makes you. When your mother showed me a picture on your instagram account I panicked. I thought that someone was suspecting something. I was afraid for your life, son."

Dani nodded and breathed out. 

"You could have told me then instead of acting like you did. But it's in the past now. This is the happiest day of my life and I want it to stay that way."

"Of course. I just want to let you know that I love you."

Dani nodded and hugged his father tightly. He had no idea how Khacha had pulled that off but his heart was bursting for that man. His father brought him to Khacha safely when they were interrupted by chants.

"CAKE. CAKE. CAKE."

Dani laughed out loud. Oh right their friends and guests were hungry. Taking his hand Khacha lead them inside of the villa. Apparently it had about 7-8 bedrooms. A pool and green hills greeted them. The inside of the dining room was sculpted in medieval style. Danis eyes widened. Khacha smiled.

"Khacha how did you find this place ??"

Khacha pressed a finger to his lips and just winked at him. There was even a Tennis court. Wow. A three layered, store cake greeted them. In baby blue. As everyone had sat down. Dani and Khacha cut the cake together. Sitting next to eachother and observing their guests. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please."

Grigor had buttoned his suit jacket when the music started. A slow sway.

"May I have this dance, husband ??"

Khacha held his hand out and Dani took it. Both of them dancing slowly. Their foreheads pressed together. They kissed occasionally. Then the music changed. Grigor had shed his suit jacket. Singing "Everybody" by the Backstreet Boys. Thats when all of them started dancing. Dani laughing in his husbands neck softly. 

"They cute eh Rogi ??"

Roger laughed softly.

"We have adopted way too many children love."

Rafa squeezed his hand under the table. Watching their children dance. It was beautiful. 

Meanwhile Stan had joined Grigor on the dance floor. All of the couples minus Rogi and Rafa dancing. Dani glanced towards their parents. Their fathers were drunk and in eachothers arms. Weeping. Their mothers winking at eachother and clicking glasses. Andrey was the only one who was sitting alone. Borna approached him. Both of them chatting with eachother.

"Look at baby Andrey."

Dani raised his eyebrows in surprise as Andrey took Bornas outstretched arm and both of them made their way to the dance floor. Their friends face red as a tomato. 

"I don't want to ruin your dance boys but what about the bouquet throw ??" 

Dani and Khacha looked at eachother. The blond grabbing the bouquet. Sascha eyeing the flowers with great interest. Standing next to Pierre. Grigor had also joined them. Domi made a tortured face towards Roger who sighed and got up. Sneaking behind Sascha who was waiting anxiously.

Dani turned around and threw the flowers over his shoulder. A strangled and disappointed shout filling the air. When Dani turned around the bouquet was in Pierres arms who blinked at it confused. Sascha side eyeing Roger. Wanting to murder him with his eyes. Domi had sat next to Rafa and was breathing out in relief. 

"Congrats Pierre."

Everyone clapped while Pierre blushed. Nico nuzzling the side of his head affectionately. Kissing him on the lips briefly.

"Sorry Sasch better luck next time."

"I hate you Roger seriously."

After an eventful day all of them went to sleep. Dani and Khacha had decided to have their wedding night in private on their honeymoon. Khacha had booked for an additional day. They would have another bbq tomorrow. Maybe test out the tennis court and the pool. Walk through lavender fields. Today had been exciting enough.

Dani was contently enough lay next to Khacha in bed. Sleep a bit. Rest up. He looked at the ring on his finger. Turning it around his finger. It looked beautiful. Khacha joined him in bed. Kissing him gently. Brushing a stray lock out of his face. Smiling widly at him.

"Thank you so much for this Karen. I could have never imagined that you would get my parents to come. I love you so much. So so much."

Khacha smiled at him gently. Pressing their foreheads together. Both of them falling asleep. 

Surrounded by their loved ones. The only thing Dani felt was love. 

Love and warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://provence.edenluxuryhomes.com/en/villa/luxury-villa-rental-provence-avignon-laverriere/
> 
> The Villa Dani and Khacha rented.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end their love won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who followed this story.
> 
> @zsab1016 I hope you will like it. ❤❤❤

Dani woke up feeling warm. Khachas warm breath hitting his face. Rolling around the blond ran a hand through his husbands hair gently. They still had a day in this beautiful villa. Rolling out of bed, Dani threw on one of Khachas sweaters. The sun was just about to rise. Tilting his head in confusion Dani walked up to the patio. There was someone sitting there. Dani recognized Stan the man. The older one sipping on his coffee silently. Watching the sky.

"Bonjour Stan."

The Swiss turned around and smiled gently.

"Bonjour Daniil."

Both of them sat in relative silence. Watching as the sun broke through the night. Casting the sky in reds and oranges. Stan was sipping on his coffee silently. Seemingly unbothered by everything. The first brids had awoken and were singing happily. It felt like a dream honestly. Dani hadn't still processed what had happened yesterday to be honest. Not fully. Both their weddings had been something special. One in secret just the two of them and the other here with their family and friends. 

Another noise made Dani turn around. He expected it to be Khacha. Trying to drag him back to bed but it was Grigor. The Bulgarian yawning loudly before his arms came around the Swiss' shoulders. A kiss being pressed against the side of his head. Stan handing him the mug.

"Good morning Daniil."

Dani smiled but got up. He felt like intruding. So he got up and excused himself. The house was quiet. Turning around Grigor had sat next to Stan. Both of them laughing gently. When Dani returned to his room, Khacha had sat up and was rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

"Dani ?? Come back to bed. It's still early. And I am cold. You are my human heater anyway."

The blond laughed but complied to his husbands wish and crawled next to him in bed. Khacha sighing at the warmth. Lips assaulting Danis gently. A lazy, slow kiss. Those were the ones Dani really loved. Khacha turned them around and pinned the blond against the mattress. Straddling his hips. A devilish grin on his face. He really wanted to mark his husband. He knew he couldn't. Sometimes he really hated that they played Tennis.

Dani pressed a finger against Khachas lips.

"We can't do this here, love."

Khachas eyes darkened and he bent down to pull at Danis lower lip.

"I can't wait for us to get home then", he whispered hoarsly. 

Dani laughed against his lips, pulling him down against him. Their lips crashing against eachother like waves in the rough sea. This wasn't the time. They still had guest. Like Khacha had said at home. Dani was already home. Home wasn't a place but a feeling.

Khacha was his home.

"I love you, Karen."

Khachas eyes softened immediately.

"I love you too, Daniil. So much."

They settled into bed again. Yesterday had been incredibly exhausting. Both of them drifting off into a dreamless sleep. Holding eachother safely. They awoke at eleven. It was noise and Dani pulled the blanket over his head and snuggled into Khachas chest.

"Dani. Dani. Dani wake up man come on."

"Fuck off Zverev."

"Karen. Come on man. We don't want to eat without you man."

Dani sat up in bed and shot his friend an annoyed look. Sascha giving him puppy eyes. Rubbing his eyes Dani woke Khacha and both of them stumbled to breakfast. Their mothers kissing their cheeks.  
Everyone chatting to eachother happily but also half asleep. His father was observing him from across the table. Dani holding his gaze. He looked away when Khacha squeezed his knee. Directing his full attention towards his husband. Who smiled gently at him. Dani smiling back. 

The rest of of the day all of them used to hang out together. Despite there being a Tennis court no one even bothered to seek it. Instead some of them went to swim in the pool. Others just enjoying the landscape before them. Dani had passed by his room to charge his phone when he heard his mother and father talk in hushed voices. Deciding to ignore it Dani returned to Khachas side. Their knees touching. That was it though. The blond felt uncomfortable with his parents watching. His sisters were a different story. They hugged him and pinched his cheeks happily.

Dani rubbing them slightly. His sisters kissing them better. He had really missed his sisters. So so much. 

"We are so proud of you baby brother."

By 3pm the boys were chanting "FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" again so everyone started having a bbq. Dani had taken Khachas hand and both them left the commotion. His husband looking at him in question. Dani remaining silent. Pulling them to the back of the house. Pressing Khacha against a wall and kissing him. Their noses rubbing together. Dani sighing contently while his back was stroked.

"You know we could have kissed at the table."

Dani had hidden his face in Khachas neck. His warm breath sending shivers down his spine.

"I don't know why I feel uncomfortable with them watching us. Maybe it's the habit of always having to hide you know. I don't what it is honestly."

Khacha pressed a lingering kiss against his forehead before taking his hand and leading them to their guests. The rest of the day passing uneventfully. All of them had dinner together. Dani got up from his chair and cleared his throat.

"First of all I wanted to thank everyone who has kept our secret. We can never thank you enough. And of course everyone who chose to come and support us here. On and off the court. And lastly of course we want to thank our families. We know it won't be easy but it meant the world to us that all of you were here to witness this with us."

Dani sat down again and clicked glasses with Khacha. Who was drinking a soft drink. The sun had started to set as all of them made their way home.

"Daniil ??"

Dani turned around to face his father.

"We would like to visit you and Karen in Monaco sometime. There is something we would like to discuss. I will call you. Unfortunately I have some business to attend in Moscow tomorrow."

Dani nodded. Khacha slung an arm around his shoulders. Nosing his temple. Dani trembled. Slightly. The vibrations his body gave off was enough to worry Khacha. Grabbing his husbands chin gently Khacha made him look up into his eyes. The blond relaxing. Slightly.

"Are you ok ??"

Dani shrugged. He didn't know. What could his father want from him now ?? If he was honest Dani just wanted to go home. His mother kissed his cheek in goodbye and winked at him. Khacha slinging an arm around his shoulders. The blond flinched slightly when Sascha and the others yelled for them to come back. 

"I loved it, Karen but I can't wait for us to get home and have some alone time if I am honest."

Khacha laughed against his temple. Their rings feeling heavy and forgein on their fingers. Dani was sure they would get used to it. It had been 2 amazing days. 

They had a few days off before the next tournament would start and Dani wanted to spend those with his husband. Thank you very much. They bid goodbye to Sascha in Monaco and made their way home. Darkness having engulfed the world. At least no one would recognize them. The door falling shut was like music to both their ears. It was liberating. They were in the safety of their home. Nothing could happen here.

"Lets switch our phones off I don't want anyone to distrub us."

Khacha grinned against his lips.

"Your wish is my command, love."

As soon as they switched their phones off and threw them into a corner, Dani was pressed against the door. Hungry lips assaulting his own. Hands roaming across his skin making him shiver. Goosebumps appearing all over his skin. Khachas lips had latched themselves on his neck. Sucking at the skin like a vampire.

"Karen", Dani moaned his hands finding his way into his husbands thick hair. 

The blond yelped as Khacha picked him up. His long legs wrapping themselves around his husbands waist. Never breaking their kiss. Dani steadying himself by wrapping his arms around Khacha neck. It was too hot all of sudden.

"Karen", the blond whined, "get us into bed already. We have waited enough haven't we. Please. Please."

Khacha growled against his lips. An almost animalistic growl. His teeth pulling at Danis lower lip while maneuvering them across the house to the bedroom. Khachas arms holding the blond safely against him. Danis back hit the soft mattress. Khacha grinning above him. 

"Hello beautiful."

"Hello yourself", Dani whispered. 

"I want you. All of you." Khacha grunted while rubbing himself against his husbands leg.

"Take it. Take what you need." 

Not letting the blond repeat himself Khacha got rid of his husbands shirt and trousers. Nipping at his skin and lips almost desperately.

"I love you. I love you so much. So much."

"Just do something Khacha please." A growl escaping the blonds lips.

"Impatient huh ??"

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

Danis eyes softened.

"No I don't", he repeated. A small smile dancing on his lips as he grabbed Khacha face to lock their lips together. Sighing softly. 

"Make love to me."

"I make love to you all the time."

Dani slapped his shoulder.

"Don't ruin the moment."

Khacha laughed against his neck. But obliged to his husbands wishes. What kind of husband would he be if he couldn't satisfy his partner.

The last few days passed in a blur. Work started again. It was hectic. One day before the start of the Davis Cup his father called him to tell Dani they would visit them in Monaco. Khacha had been asleep next to him. His face pressed into Danis chest. The ringing of the phone scaring Dani. He blinked at the device in annoyance. 

"Yes father ?? You and mother will be here ?? When ?? In 3 hours ?? Ok. I can come pick you up at the airport. No ?? I will text you the address then. Bye."

Khacha stirred next to him.

"Whats going on ??", he asked sleepily. Not bothering to lift his head from Danis lap. 

"My father called. Him and my mother are going to be here in three hours."

The blond felt himself panic. His parents hadn't been at this house. This was his and Khachas house. An hour later Dani was pacing up and down the livingroom. Going around the coffee table, biting his thumb anxiously. What could his father possibly want from him ??

"Babe ?? Babe come on sit down. Lets sit down."

Khacha had hugged him from behind. Pressing a kiss against Danis ear in an effort to calm him down. Nuzzling his neck in comfort. They lay on the couch together. Khacha grabbing the blanket at the end and drapping it over their shoulders. They doze off. The bell being unforgiving and Dani lands on the floor in panic. Fuck his parents were here.

Dani disappeared in the bathroom while Khacha opened the door. The blond fixing his hair in the mirror and splashing water in his face. His mouth leaving a shuddering breathe. He found his parents and Khacha sitting at the livingroom table. The blanket had been removed.

"Daniil you made us wait."

His mother shot his father an icy look at that. Dani sat next to Khacha who placed a hand on his knee. His husbands palm literally burning itself into his sweatpants. Dani tried to smile.

"Mother. Father. I am glad you are here. I hope the flight wasn't too exhausting."

His mother smiled and nodded his father remained silent. 

"We have come here to discuss something with you. Both of you actually."

Out of instinct Dani grabbed Khachas hand tightly. He could feel himself tremble slightly. His mouth as dry as a desert. 

"But before we talk about that", his mother interrupted, "I want to know all about your wedding in Vegas. I saw the photo on the shelf. I am sorry I didn't mean to pry but you looked so happy. I mean of course you also look very happy in person."

Danis head was beet red and he looked at his feet while Khacha rubbed his back in comfort and started talking about their marriage in Vegas. 

"So you snuck out and married in Vegas. Do you know how dangerous that was. You could have been discovered. And your parents did know about this Khachanov ??"

Khacha nodded.

"They knew I was in love with Dani. But the marriage in Vegas I told that a few years ago."

"And they were ok with that ??" His father sounded scandalized.

"Why wouldn't they have been ??"

"You could have gotten killed. Both of you."

"We are aware of that mister Medvedev. Thats why we choose bracelets and not rings."

"I assumed you won't wear the rings while playing."

"Of course not. We don't have a deathwish. We know what they would do to us in Russia."

"Yeah we know that", Dani said bitterly, "you came all the way from Russia to tell us something we already know father ??"

Danis shoulders slumped. He was tired. He knew his father was all about though love and stuff but it was tiring. So incredibly tiring. 

"Did you lie when you said that you are happy for me ??"

His father remained silent. And the blond chuckled bitterly.

His mother diffused the tension.

"Your father needs time. Just give him time dear. Ok ??"

Dani nodded. They talked about trivial things for a while. Khacha never letting go of his hand. Grounding him. Khacha by his side meant so much to him. Love. Trust. Support. Peace.

Inner peace. 

A month passes. Since their marriage. Since his parents had visited. One day in early November Dani wakes up with no Khacha next to him. Instead there is an evelope sitting on the pillow his husband should have been. Dani chuckled. Khacha really liked this game and his secret messages and envelopes. He would always place them somewhere for Dani to find. There would be little notes in his wallet or on the kitchen table. Some would be stuck on the fridge.

Carefully Dani opened the envelope. His eyes widening at the content. In the palm of his hand were laying two tickets to Moscow. Scheduled for today. Danis breath hitched. Khacha appeared in the doorway and smiled at him. Bending down to press a kiss against his mouth.

"Get dressed. I already packed. There is something I need to show you."

Dani gapped like fish but did what he was told. Taking a quick shower. Khacha pressing a mug of steaming hot coffee into his hands. Dragging their suitcases after him. Dani following him like a confused puppy.

"My father said to be careful…"

"We are being careful my love. I told my pilot to fly us over. Discreetly. We are not staying at a hotel. I still haven't given you, your wedding gift my love. Trust me on this."

Dani pillowed his head on Khachas shoulder and doze off. It had already started getting dark when they landed. He trusted Khacha. More than anyone else. Moscow was cold. They had hidden their faces in thick scarves and hats. Khacha never revealing where they were actually going until the car stopped. 

Dani eyes widening in shock.

"This is just one part of the present my love."

"You bought my old house ??"

To be able to relocate to France all that years ago his father had been forced to sell their house in Moscow. Monaco was way more expensive than Moscow. He had thought that his father had bought it back.

"I know what you are thinking. Your father bought it back. Years ago but he sold it to me after we married in France. This is ours now."

Dani felt himself tear up at that. He turned towards Khacha to kiss him but his husband put a finger against his lips to stop him. Instead taking his hand and leading them away. The moon appeared from behind the clouds making their shadows dance. Khacha taking his hand and swirling them around happily.

Thats when Dani noticed where they were. His eyes widening. His lower lips quivered in emotion.

"You... you brought us here ??"

Khacha nodded.

Here where everything had started. Here where they had shared their first kiss. It was like they had been transported back in time. It felt like they were 15 again. It still looked the same. Everything was the same. Khachas eyes softening. Grabbing Danis hips he pushed him against a tree. His lips moving against his husbands slowly.

It was like time was standing still.

Red leaves falling to the ground slowly in contrast to the navy night.

They kept kissing.

With red leaves on navy ground. Like at that time when they had been young. It was almost freeing. It was like Lady Fate was smiling upon them. Like she had always done. 

So Dani and Karen kept kissing in between red leaves and a navy night. 

Their love as strong as ever.


End file.
